Rose Prince
by fujin of shadows
Summary: "Thus, I kindly scatter." Summer Rose's last gift to her son: A curse that would render anyone in despair. He thought that it was the best gift that she had ever given him. "Some people grumble that roses have thorns; I am grateful that thorns have roses." Male&OOCRuby
1. Chapter 1

_**Rose Prince**_

_**Chapter 1: Rayeth Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Preface)<strong>_

"_When I grow up, I want to be exactly like mama."_

"_Shouldn't you be aiming to be like your father?"_

"_Papa is cool but mama is more awesome."_

"_Don't tell that to your papa. He'll be probably be sulking for a month if he hears that from you."_

"_But it's true; mama is way cooler than papa."_

"_Thank you, my child."_

_**(Chapter 1: Rayeth Rose)**_

Roman Torchwick is a simple man that enjoys the finer things in life.

In addition, he enjoyed causing misery to his fellow men but that was due to his profession.

After all, no man could become and survive being a criminal mastermind without being ruthless and morally twisted. Roman was both in many, many ways.

Roman Torchwick was one of Vale's most infamous criminal and he was proud of his reputation. He worked hard for the reputation that he has.

He enjoyed striking fear to others as much as he enjoyed inflicting pain. It fills him with ectasy to see common folk flinching at the sight of him.

Therefore, as he walked across the streets of Signal, a city in the Kingdom of Vale, he was elated to see people making way for him, grasping in fear at the sight of him and several henchmen that he rented.

He looked up at the sign of the Dust store and almost chuckled in elation.

Roman Torchwick enjoyed his job too much.

"From Dust Till Dawn, really now, such a corny name." Roman commented as he and his temporary henchmen entered the Dust shop.

The moment that he entered and the moment that he made eye contact with the owner, Roman smiled giddily at the fear that erupted in the old man's eye.

He allowed his henchmen to walked passed him while he gave the place a once over.

It was not bad for a run-in-the-mill Dust shop. Dust crystals displayed in the counter, powdered Dust in the corner, some Dust Cartridges and packed Dust in the shelves, and some other miscellaneous Dust-related objects.

It was not going to be an epic heist but he made a living and he built his reputation doing minor jobs. Also, the little things often times leaves the most lasting impressions.

Removing the cigar from his mouth and dusting it on the floor, grinning at the sight of restraint aggravation in the old man's face, he spoke with his slick and smooth tone. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust Store open this late?" Roman crossed his arms across his chest as one of his henchmen pointed a handgun to the face of the owner, causing said man to jump back in fright.

"Please, just take my Lien and leave!" The owner pleaded with a shaky tone.

Roman was tempted, slightly, but merely shrugged. He had enough money in his pocket for him to indulge in his vices for years, the money that he is receiving from his 'associate' for his services was hefty enough that it would take several decades for his bank to run out, and his 'associate' strictly 'requested' him to 'procure' Dust and Dust alone. As much as he wanted to strip the humble shop of everything and bankrupting it, thus ruining it, Roman was a professional when it comes to his work, and he was well known for fulfilling the jobs specification to the letter, no more, no less.

There is no point in besmirching his record for spare change.

"Calm down, we are not here for your money." Roman said in mock-comfort. He looked at his henchmen and proceeded to give orders. "Grab the Dust!"

The henchmen that he rented immediately sprang into action. Cases of Dust canisters were swipe from the shelves and were used to store powdered Dusts while Dust Cartridges were collected and deposited another case.

A small case was placed into the counter. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." One of the henchmen demanded in a low tone.

The storeowner reluctantly filled the case with crystals slowly.

Roman smiled as he took one of the red Dust Crystals from the case. He leaned on the counter and played with the crystal as he returned his cigar to his mouth. He then lazily overlooked the crime that he masterfully orchestrated take place in front of him.

Another successful heist in the record books!

"HEY!"

***KSHH***

The sound of a human body crashing through shelves and breaking glass alerted Roman and his henchmen. Roman gave his down subordinate a look before motioning for another to remedy the situation.

The said henchmen brought out his handgun and proceeded to rush to the problem with the intent of dealing with it, permanently if needed.

"FREEZE!"

Roman thought that that would be the end of it.

He was wrong.

A human body flew and crashed right through the window and to the streets. Roman noted a red blur that seemingly accompanied his subordinate through the window.

Roman and his remaining henchmen looked out and were greeted with the sight of a young hooded boy standing on top of the unconscious body of their ally. The boy's entire body was covered with a cloak that covered his entire body.

The boy removed his hood before taking off his cloak entirely, which was enormous and was slowly getting larger, Roman noted. Roman was able to look at the boy intently.

The boy had a scrawny appearance, having little muscle, and was rather thin. He was wearing a tight black suit with red stripes and long wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical.

He was also small, standing at the height of 5 foot 4 inches.

Short ebony black hair with natural dark red highlights, styled in a way that it could suit both genders, and bright silver eyes that were nothing short of vibrant. The boy had a delicate face with no trace of masculinity whatsoever. He has pale skin and crimson lips, and long eyelashes fringed his shining black eyes.

Roman had to rub his eyes to make sure that the person standing in front of him was indeed a boy.

"Hello there," A soft, somewhat boyish tone echoed in the empty streets. "So, ah, what do I say in this situation again?" The boy mumbled to himself as he looked a bit clueless, which made his girlish features stand out.

Again, Roman and his henchmen had to rub their eyes to make sure that he was indeed male because now, with the clueless expression on his face, he looked completely adorable and cute.

"OH yes, that." The boy coughed playfully before giving everyone in the store a very disarming smile "Please give up. I would rather avoid sending all of you to a hospital."

'_Cute kid.'_ Roman thought randomly before giving his henchmen a look. "Get him." Roman ordered, motioning to the feminine boy.

Three of his henchmen charged at the boy, machetes and handguns at hand.

The boy sighed disappointedly. At that, Roman felt an emotion that he thought he had lost.

Fear. Roman didn't know why but he suddenly felt that he should have heed the boy's warning.

The boy's silver eyes suddenly became a shade darker, and Roman could have sworn that his eyes became slightly more sinister.

Roman Torchwick felt dread at that moment.

"When you guys are on a hospital bed…" The boy threw his enormous cloak in front of him, obscuring him from view. "…with multiple injuries, please don't say I didn't warn you." The cloak then spun rapidly before forming a ten-foot, cylinder shape quarterstaff.

The boy took the staff and thrust it at the solar plexus of the nearest grunt, hard enough to cause the grunt to be lifted several inches up the ground. The boy followed this with a hard blow to the ribs, a swift blow to the crotch, and topping it all off with a horizontal blow across the face that sent the grunt to ground, unconscious with a concussion and several broken ribs.

The boy then thrust his staff backwards. The staff unraveled and extended before the boy noticeably tightened his hold on the staff, causing it to take a new form.

The quarterstaff became an extremely long whip, eighteen-feet to be accurate.

He swung the whip at the grunt who was holding a gun at him.

The whip struck the handgun and the hand of the grunt, breaking the gun and all the bones of hand holding it. The grunt yelled in pain and did not notice the whip wrapping around his throat.

The grunt found himself thrown up in the air, at least five meters, before dropping to the ground hard. The grunt most likely had a fractured spine.

The boy then recalled his whip before twisting his body around to avoid a clever that was about to decapitate his head before throwing the whip in front of his attacker. The whip became an enormous cloak that shielded him from his attacker. The boy spun once more while grabbing his cloak.

Another spin and the grunt staggered backwards due to a blow from a battering ram.

The boy's cloak became a very thick battling ram, measuring up to five feet, with a foot in diameter.

The taking a deep breath, the boy rammed his battling ram to the gut of the grunt before striking the leg, the shoulder, and finally, the side of the grunt's head.

The grunt fell to the ground with a punctured kidney, a shattered kneecap, a fracture shoulder, and a crack skull and severe concussion.

The boy had dealt with the grunts in under thirty seconds.

The boy looked at the carnage in front of him before noticing the grunt that he had kicked out of the store slowly regaining his consciousness.

He was on his knees, head down in a bowing position.

The boy looked at this for a second before rushing at the grunt and stomping his head back to the ground, hard.

He kicked the grunt towards Roman's feet before giving him a pleased look.

"So, would you fancy giving up right now?" The boy inquired cheekily.

Roman answered by swearing under his breath before giving the unconscious grunt in front of him a kick on the sides for good measures. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman mumbled sarcastically. "Going to get myself a refund."

"Well, "Red", I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." Roman exclaimed while throwing his cigar to the ground and crushing it with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," He raised his cane and pointed it at the boy who had foiled his little operation. " I'm afraid **this** is where we part ways..." A reticle was raised from the tip of the cane and by pulling a trigger, a red flare of dust was fired from the cane towards the boy.

Roman did not wait to see whether his attack connected and merely made his move to escape. Channeling aura to his feet, he moved with a speed that no ordinary man could follow.

He rushed towards the nearest building and by channeling aura to his leg; he leaped towards the side of the building and grabbed hold of the ladder. He quickly climbed up to the roof and rushed towards the extraction point.

But he was startled to see the same boy standing in front of him.

"Trying to outrun me is kinda stupid." The boy said with a sheepish tone while his cloak turned into a massive, seven foot, single-edged long sword with an enclosed handle _**(It looks similar to Inori's Void in Guilty Crown)**_.

Roman would have replied, would have said something snarky to the boy, but he found blocking an overhead strike from a massive sword to be much more important. Roman could feel the ground beneath him cracking and his weapon groaning from the force of the blow.

"You don't honestly believe that I would let you leave without at least giving you a concussion, do you?" The boy asked with a somewhat feminine chuckle.

Roman could only smirk tauntingly. He was up for a fight.

"You are less cute that you were a minute ago." Roman commented as he tightened his hold on his cane.

"I'm straight." The boy retorted with a cute pout.

After seeing that pout, Roman thought that the boy could have taken over the world with his cuteness alone.

Roman shrugged all unnecessary thoughts as he pushed the boy back and swung his cane to his opponent's left leg.

The boy jumped back and Roman immediately aimed his cane at the boy. Pulling the trigger, a blast of Dust flew towards the boy.

The boy threw his sword in front of him and it unraveled before forming into a massive, circular shield that completely shielded him from the blast and explosion cause by the flare of Dust.

When the explosion subsided, the boy grabbed the shield and it unraveled once again before forming into an oversized khyber-knife, with no proper hilt. The sword was as tall as he was. There was a long cloth on the tang of the sword.

He grabbed the cloth and started spinning the blade before throwing it towards Roman.

Roman deflected the spinning blade with ease but jumped backwards when he noticed that the blade that he knock aside coming down at him again.

The blade slammed on the ground, causing debris of concrete to fly.

The boy tugged the cloth in his hand. The blade returned to him and became a long sword once again.

He charged towards Roman, weapon raise and ready to strike.

Roman swung his cane and intercepted a horizontal strike to his midsection before throwing a stiff punch aimed at the boy's jaw.

The boy jumped over him and Roman noticed that he was now holding a piece of cloth, similar to the one he was holding just seconds ago.

Roman ducked to avoid the rapidly spinning blade that had the intention of bisecting him before kicking the boy on the gut, which connected and causing the boy to stagger. Roman was about to capitalize when he heard something ticking on his left shoulder.

Sparing his left shoulder a glance, he found a circular device embedded on his left shoulder.

A second after he saw it, he felt a surge of electricity coursing through his body. Not enough to render him unconscious but enough to cause major pain. He removed the device on his person but the distraction was enough for the boy to give him a blow to the stomach.

He keeled over and was promptly kick on the shoulder forcing him to an upright position. The boy jumped back slightly before throwing a side kicked on Roman's jaw.

Roman had enough sense of mind to fire a round to the ground, causing the boy and several debris to be thrown back. This gave him a second to recover from being electrocuted and from the kicks that he had received.

The boy landed on his feet and once again threw the massive khyber-knife at Roman.

Roman deflected the blade once again.

The boy caught the blade and it once again became a long sword. He closed the distance between him and Roman in under a second. He swung his sword towards Roman's shoulder.

Roman dodged the blow easily and aimed a strike to the boy's ribs but the boy dive down between his leg and Roman suddenly found himself in front of a spinning blade.

Bringing his cane in front of him, he deflected it to his side and to avoid himself be caught on the cloth that the boy was using to swing the massive blade, he jumped sideward.

And he was intercepted with a swift kick to his chest.

Roman answered by punching the boy on the face, hard.

The boy staggered and Roman struck him on the sternum with his cane, forcing him to his knees. Roman would have follow up with a swift strike on the head but having saw the boy tugged the cloth in his hand slightly, he instinctively sidestepped and was rewarded by the fact that he avoided the rapidly spinning blade.

The boy caught the blade and with an upward thrust from the kneeling position, he was able to force Roman away from him.

He threw the sword upward and it unraveled and formed, a giant, four-bladed shuriken, measuring up to ten feet. He stood up, grabbed the massive shuriken on the hole, and with a deep breath, threw it at Roman.

Roman, seeing the rotating blade coming at him, deduces that he could not simply block or deflect the projectile with his cane, seeing that it was larger and faster than the other spinning blade that he had deflected earlier, aimed his cane at the projectile. Firing at least five Dust rounds, the spinning blade change course and went past him.

With his opponent weaponless, Roman charged at his opponent with breathtaking speed and aimed a blow at his head.

Roman closed the distance rather quickly and when his attack was about to land, he found himself in the middle of a storm of rose petals.

The boy grabbed Roman's wrist at mid swing and spun rapidly, removing Roman from his feet. The boy spun so fast that he had created a tornado of wind and rose petals. He let go of Roman and allowed him to be lifted upwards by the tornado.

The boy stopped spinning as he caught his weapon.

Roman helplessly fell to the ground. He was disoriented from the rapid spinning to make an attempt to land safely on the ground.

However before Roman could hit the ground, the boy suddenly draped his cloak over his body. Roman's body hovered in the air as the cloak wrapped itself around Roman's body like a cocoon.

The cloak wrapped itself around Roman's body tightly, so tight that there was no hope for Roman to move any of his limbs.

In a matter of seconds, Roman's body was encase in a crimson restraint formed by the cloak. His head was the only thing exposed.

With Roman immobilized and disoriented, the boy jumped up in the air before positioning his foot right on Roman's head. With great force, he drove his foot on the criminal's head, harshly and brutally stomping Roman to the ground headfirst.

Roman Torchwick was render unconscious and brought to the world of dreams with that move.

"Done." The boy mumbled before spitting a mouthful of blood. "By the way, I think you bruise my rib and knocked out some of my teeth." To prove his point, the boy reached for his mouth and removes a tooth that was dangling from his mouth. "For a criminal, you hit hard." The boy complimented while massaging his jaw.

The young boy gave Roman a look and a nod of respect before turning around. "Constantine, let's go. We have to bring that man to jail." The boy exclaimed before walking away from the body.

Surprisingly, the unconscious body of Roman Torchwick suddenly rose from the ground. It did not move for a few seconds before slowly trailing the boy.

The boy would have retired for the night, satisfy at how things ended.

Unfortunately, though, his night was far from over.

The boy suddenly stopped when he heard the roaring sound of a Bullhead engine.

He looked behind him only to have the headlights of the Bullhead focusing on him, temporarily blinding him for a moment but his eyes quickly adapted.

"Great, reinforcements." The boy grumbled under his breath before giving his cloak a look. "Constantine, dearest, please hang around in the corner. This won't take long." The boy said with a sweet tone, as if he was speaking to a person.

The cloak, together with Roman Torchwick, flew to the nearest water tank. The cloak secured itself on the water tank, pinning Roman Torchwick in the process.

The boy reached from behind and produced a crimson, pseudo-rectangular shape sniper-rifle. "Can we please not do this?" The boy requested with a pleading voice.

His answered was the door of the Bullhead opening, which revealed a woman that was arguably the most beautiful human beings that the boy had ever since with his own two eyes.

He was far enough from the Bullhead to prevent him from taking in the full appearance of the woman but he was able to see the silhouette that belongs to the woman.

A body that was probably a gift from the Gods.

Bewitching amber eyes.

An aura and presence so heavy that he could feel the power radiating from her even from the distance.

In the eyes of the young, teenage boy, he was looking at an angel.

And the feeling that he was sensing from the angel was anger.

"Lady, can we not do this?" The boy reiterated sheepishly. "You and I both know that I'm no match for you, so can we just call it a night?" The boy requested with a pure hearted smile.

What happened next was a blur but the boy would have sworn that he heard a very melodic chuckle.

Which was followed by a rain of fire.

The boy ground himself before hoisting his rifle in a firing position. Narrowing his eyes, he returned fired.

The sniper rifle that he was holding was special, evident at the fact that the bullets coming from the rifle was able to cancel out the fire blasts that was raining down from the Bullhead, but the boy was at a disadvantage, a clear disadvantage and he knows this better than anyone.

His fight with Roman Torchwick took a lot out of him and though he could still fight, he knew, from just one look, how outclass and outmatch he is against the woman before him.

Still, he was not a quitter and he was not going to start now.

"24, 25…" The boy whispered as he counted the number of rounds that he was firing from his sniper rifle. It would be fatal if he fails to adapt when he runs out of ammunition. "28, 29, 30." He shifted backwards as the magazine run out of ammunition. He looked at the upcoming fire blasts with a smile as he spun his sniper rifle.

The sound of gears turning caused his smile to widen as the compact sniper rifle became a humongous scythe.

Taking a deep breath and relaxing himself, he threw himself into battle.

He spun and twisted his scythe around him with such speed that his weapon became blur, rose petals appearing around him as he swung his scythe.

The fire blasts were deflected and extinguished by his scythe. Not a single flame touched the boy.

He looked up at his opponent and found himself thinking of a way to escape. He knew that he would lost if he continued to fight and he did not delude himself of the possibilities of his opponent killing him if he fell.

Mentally listing his option, he made his next move.

When the volley of fire blasts ended, he shifted his weapon to its condensed rifle formed.

He allowed the empty magazine to fall to the ground before replacing it with a new one.

He then took a single round from his utility belt and loaded it on the chamber of the rifle.

The entire sequence was accomplish within a second.

"Spread." The boy pumped aura into his weapon before pulling the trigger.

Rose petals erupted from the barrel followed by an orb the size of a cannon ball.

The orb flew towards the Bullhead before splitting into a dozen, arrow-shape beams that attack the Bullheaded in multiple areas. The beams seemed to have considerable power as the Bullhead shook whenever the beams made contact.

The boy saw the woman stagger and he capitalized immediately.

He took aimed at the woman and unleashed several shots.

His opponent was able to compose herself and proceeded to block every shots fired at her with her bare hand.

The boy narrowed his eyes at this before removing the magazine, regardless if it still had ammunition to spare.

He dove forward as the ground he was standing on exploded with a simple sweeping gesture of the woman.

Recovering quickly, he replaced the magazine with a different magazine. The magazine had an arrow insignia carved onto it.

He took aimed and pulled the trigger, firing a single shot at the woman.

The woman tried to block it with her bare hands once again and was visibly surprised when she found her hand thrown back by the force of the shot.

"Normal bullets, no good. Armor piercing rounds seem effective." The boy whispered before channeling aura into his weapon. With a deep breath, he started firing.

Rose petals erupted from the barrel as the bullets flew towards the woman with speed that broke the sound barrier. The bullets left a trail of rose petals in their path.

The woman, seeing this, did not gamble and block with her hand, and instead conjured a massive wall of fire, so hot that the bullets, regardless of their speed, melted on impact.

The boy noted that the wall of fire obscured the woman's vision and the boy decided to leave before things escalated into a full on fight.

He shifted his weapon back to a scythe. Extending his arm, his cloak, still carrying the unconscious Roman Torchwick, flew beside him.

He removed the magazine from the scythe and replaced it with a magazine that has a sun-shape emblem engraved on it.

He pointed the barrel of his weapon on the ground before taking a single bullet from his utility belt.

Channeling aura to the bullet, he threw the bullet at the Bullhead before grabbing and slinging the body of Roman Torchwick over his body.

A bright flash of light erupted behind him and he sprang into action.

Pulling the trigger of his weapon, one of his highly explosive rounds erupted from the barrel of his weapon and exploded on impact the moment it hit the ground.

Using the momentum provided by the explosion, he flew out of the rooftop, fleeing away from the fight that he knew he had no chance of winning.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A spiral of rose petals erupted in a random rooftop somewhere in Signal.

A teenage boy crash on that rooftop and the body of the man that he defeated dropped to the floor with a thud.

The young boy rose to his feet and proceeded to dust himself. "Note to self, work on my landing." The boy whispered under his breath before taking note of his surroundings. "Hopefully, that woman won't chase after me."

"Yes, that would certainly not bode well for you." A voice that was clearly male echoed to his ears. The voice was wise yet youthful at the same time, the boy noted before reacting the way that was expected of him by the person who taught him how to fight.

The boy instantly drew his weapon but was quickly disarmed. His vision suddenly became blurry before he found himself on the ground, a riding crop pointed at his neck, and his arm twisted in a very painful manner.

"Ouch!" The boy muttered as his arm ache in pain, the pressure applied on his arm excruciating to such extent that he could feel his elbow and wrist popping from their place.

"Now, now, Glynda, that is too harsh for an introduction."

"Apologies, Professor, but after seeing what he is capable of, I would rather make sure that he does not become a threat." An authoritative and strict tone stated, which made the boy winced a bit.

"Glynda, release the boy." The male ordered gently. "I think the boy knows when he is outclass and outmatch."

"That's the first thing my uncle taught me." The boy added, wanting nothing more than to be released from the hold that he was in. "Can you let go now before you shatter my arm?"

"Glynda."

The boy sigh in relief when the weight on his back disappeared and the feeling of his arm returned. He stood up and looked at the two people who had assaulted him.

He almost collapsed to the ground at the sight of a very infamous hunter and a famous huntress.

"Considering that I still have my head attach to my shoulders, I should thank my lucky stars that Ms. Goodwitch did not go for the jugular." The boy exclaimed with a thankful tone.

The two famous individuals gave the boy a look. "You know us."

"Of course, Professor Ozpin." The boy proceeded to give the two a small, respectful bow. "Professor Ozpin, the Strongest Hunter in Vytal and Ms. Glynda Goodwitch, the best Dust Mage this side of the Kingdom. It's an honor, truly." The boy said in a star struck tone.

Both Ozpin and Glynda exchange looks before returning their attention on the peculiar boy.

"And you, young man, who might you be?" Ozpin inquired politely.

The boy stood upright and gave a salute that was too proper and militaristic for Glynda's taste. "Signal Academy, 2nd year student, I.D No. 210915713, Rayeth Rose." The boy gave the two an overly formal introduction which made the two infamous people to looked at him with startled eyes before Glynda groaned.

"What has Qrow been teaching in that school of his!?" Glynda inquired with a slightly angry tone.

"Glynda, please, calm yourself. That is the proper way for students to introduce themselves when encountering license Hunters and Huntresses." Ozpin pointed out calmly.

"I am well aware of that, Professor." Glynda then gave Rayeth an appraising look. "But for a boy to sound like that…"

"Did I offend you, Madam?" Rayeth asked worriedly.

Before Glynda could answer, all three of them heard a sound of groaning. They turned their attention to the bounded criminal.

"My head…" Roman groaned as he slowly opened his eyes while attempting to move any of his limbs.

Seeing this, Rayeth shook his head.

"Professor, Madam, give me a second." Rayeth took three steps back before rushing towards Roman's prone body, leaping when he was over him.

The hunter and the huntress cringed when they saw Rayeth stomping Roman's head on the concrete, once again rendering the criminal unconscious.

Conscious of them cringing at what he did to Roman, Rayeth could only offer them a clumsy smile. "That's the way Uncle Qrow disciplined me."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Rayeth was escorted to the police station where he presented and deposited Roman Torchwick. However, he was not allowed to leave after the transaction as he was escorted to an Interrogation room for questioning as well as treatment for his bruises.

Though questioning was more of a scolding.

Rayeth was currently treating his bruises, having enough knowledge in first aid to treat basic bruises.

And he was doing his best not to cringed as the infamous Glynda Goodwitch scolded him for all his worth.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight would not be taken lightly, young man." Glynda exclaimed sternly as she circled around him. "You put yourselves and others into harm's way."

"I won and I ran against an opponent that would have surely put me to my grave." Rayeth argued weekly. "As for the damages for the building and the shop, Roman Torchwick's bounty is roughly 500,000 Lien. I have no problem giving most of that to the owners of those establishments." Rayeth added, flinching at the look that the Dust mage threw at him.

"Though you have won your fight against Roman Torchwick, your aura was low due to the strain of using a weapon that uses too much aura." If there was one weakness in using weapons embedded with Dust, it is their large consumption of aura. "You should have run the moment you have seen that Bullhead." Glynda stated with narrow eyes.

"For the record, Madam, I have fought in worse circumstances." Rayeth weakly defended himself.

The look that Glynda gave him almost made Rayeth wish he was buried under the ground.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back" Rayeth wasn't able to contain the smile when the huntress finally lowered her tone of voice. "... and a slap on the wrist!" And he almost jumped out of his chair when her tone harden again. The sound of her hitting the table with her whip really scared him.

Though the riding crop looked ordinary, Rayeth knew what it was and what it was capable of at the hands of a capable huntress like Glynda Goodwitch. Dustcraft is a difficult fighting style because of the nature of Dust but it was the most versatile and destructive fighting style for hunters and huntresses.

"Though, admittedly, your performance was beyond adequate. The number of hunters and huntresses that were defeated by Roman Torchwick is not a laughing matter." Glynda complimented begrudgingly, calming Rayeth down a bit. "It is also commendable that you were able to make a correct judgment under pressure. That woman is way beyond your current abilities."

"That is not to say that your abilities are not commendable." Ozpin interjected in the conversation as he entered the room. "Which makes me question how high your abilities are?" Ozpin stated as he sat across Rayeth with a smile.

"I was given your credentials, Mr. Rose." Ozpin went straight to the point. "Rayeth Rose, Signal Academy's Rank 10th in overall School Ranking but Rank 1st went it comes to combat ranking."

"I'm a straight B+ student sir, but Combat is the one thing that I strive." Rayeth said politely. "It would reflect badly on my Uncle Crow if I do not perform well in my Combat Classes."

"The comments of your instructors are that your Combat Skills is too high for secondary training." Ozpin commented, looking at his Scroll. "Even the instructors of Signal Academy has problems sparring with you."

"I still lost to my Uncle Qrow every time and my win-lost record against my sister is not that stellar."

"I see," Ozpin muttered before giving Rayeth a look that truly did not give him comfort. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

"Of course. You are Professor Ozpin, the Strongest of Vytal, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and the Chairman of the Hunter's Association." Rayeth said with a star struck tone of voice. "Uncle Qrow told me that your worth in the Battle field is an entire Military Corps."

Ozpin chuckled at that while Glynda looked to be in the urged to throttle someone.

"I thought that Signal Academy is a School, not a Military Academy." Glynda mumbled under her breath, her expression souring considerably.

"And what is Professor Goodwitch is worth in the battlefield?" Ozpin asked, eyeing Rayeth with considerable interest.

"A regiment." Rayeth answered without pause.

"I see that you are well verse when it comes to the military. Tell me, do you want to be a soldier?" Ozpin inquired curiously.

Rayeth shook his head in a negative. "Though Uncle Qrow is the head of Vale's Military, I have no interest in Military Service. My dream is to be a hunter." Rayeth became brighter, emotions of pride, sadness and determination dancing within his silver eyes. "Like my mother before me, may her soul rest in peace, I will be a Hunter and I will protect those who cannot fight for themselves. I would prove to myself that I am worthy of my mother's legacy. I would continue my mother's work."

Ozpin was struck speechless for a second as he suddenly remembered the woman that bore the child before him.

Summer Rose, one of the most skilled huntresses that he had ever seen, a woman who had fight for what is right and a woman who had died before her time.

Across him was her legacy.

Rayeth Rose

Ozpin could see the potential of the young boy.

So much potential.

"So, you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." Rayeth answered with fire in his eyes.

"Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rose Prince_**

**_Chapter 2: Shinning Beacon_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Preface)<strong>_

_Only a select few can stand on top._

_It is sad but true._

_Most are born weak, some are born average, a few are born strong, but only a select few can stand on top._

_The top is the loneliest place imaginable._

_The weak cannot understand the strong. The weak cannot relate to the strong._

_Though the strong may understand or relate with the weak, the strong would never comprehend those below them._

_The weak would forever try to reach the peak, always failing because of their limitation._

_The strong would forever look down upon those below them, not comprehending the inability of the weak to reach them._

_**(Chapter 2: Shinning Beacon)**_

If there was one thing that Rayeth absolutely love, it is running.

Running is an art. Running is not simply charging and it is not simply fleeing. Running is an art form, a beautiful and useful art form.

Nobody knows this better than Rayeth Rose.

When running, Rayeth felt that he was free from everything in the world. He felt that he was the freest being in the world.

This was a peculiar trait of his but it was understandable in a way.

After all, his Semblance is Speed and he takes great pride in his speed.

A testament to Rayeth's speed and his devotion to the art of running is that he was currently making his way towards Beacon Academy, by foot, by running.

He was traveling to Beacon Academy by foot, running from Signal to Beacon without making any stops.

This was a testament to his endurance and stamina considering that Signal was 3000 miles from Beacon, from the City of Vale.

It was also impressive considering that he was running at speed that surpasses normal jets.

He was also running on air.

Rayeth was at least several thousand feet from the ground, yet he did not show worry nor fear nor caution. He just continued running in a steady pace, ignoring virtually everything around him as run in air as if it was the ground, as if it was normal.

The number of aircrafts that he had already passed by was impressive and staggering. It was also equally impressive that no one has yet to detect him.

Those that he had passed by only caught a glancing glimpse of a red blur and a trail of rose petals. They were not able to detect Rayeth nor question how such mass number of rose petals could reach such a high altitude.

Though the Speed that Rayeth was travelling was impressive, the young teenager was still able to enjoy the scenery. Rayeth was still a child at heart and he enjoyed the little and simple things. He marveled at the sight of Signal City when he left it and he was mesmerize at the beauty of the City of Vale when he arrived in its airspace.

The City of Vale was considerably larger than Signal City and the infrastructure of the two cities greatly differs as well. Vale has larger buildings and they have better, more beautiful architecture when compare to Signal.

Right there and then, Rayeth outlined the city and burned the image in his head. He would live in this city for four years and he would make the most out of it.

After glancing at the city, he focused his sight at the school standing on top of the hill, in the southwest corner of the city.

The crown jewel of the City of Vale.

Beacon Academy.

Beacon Academy, from a far, looks like a castle, a beautiful and magical castle filled with wonder and mystery.

Still, even from a far, Rayeth could already tell that it was armed to the teeth, which was not very strange. Rayeth knew of the history of the school, his Uncle Qrow being a military freak had given him information about the academy.

Beacon Academy was not just a school and a symbol; it was and still is a stronghold, an impenetrable stronghold that has withstood countless battles.

Rayeth did not expect anything else from a school that trains elite huntsmen and huntresses.

Getting a glimpsed of the school, Rayeth's excitement grew. He kicked the air as hard as he could, several times. This propelled his body towards the school and significantly increased his running speed. Every time he kicked the air, the faster he gets and nearer he gets to Beacon.

In a matter of seconds, he arrived in the school, hovering on top of its airfield. He did not dare move forward when he arrived in Beacon, knowing that if he goes farther into the school, he would likely be attack by its automated defense system.

Not to mention, he had no desire going head to head against the staff of the school, all of them being trained and professional hunters.

Instead, Rayeth allowed himself to fall to the ground.

His cloak, Constantine Rose, expanded several feet and formed wings similar to that of a bat, allowing Rayeth to glide gently to the ground.

When he reached the ground, he was tempted to start running again, due to the sight that greeted him.

Glynda Goodwitch was looking at him with eyes that would have frozen lava itself.

"Madam Goodwitch," Rayeth greeted respectfully and politely, bowing and trying his best not to look like a fool in front of the woman that could beat him in many different ways.

"That's Professor Goodwitch, Mr. Rose." Glynda adjusted her glasses as she continued to look at Rayeth with stern eyes. "Mr. Rose, students all over Vale are provided with airships to transport them from their region to Beacon." Glynda told Rayeth with a cold voice, as if she was reminding an unruly child something that was common. "Why did you not take the airship sent by the school in Signal?" Glynda inquired with a look that conveys to Rayeth that she would not tolerate lying.

"Because I'm faster than any airship that you guys have and I really, really love running." Rayeth explained himself with a sheepish smile.

For a second, for a split second, Glynda stared at Rayeth, marveling at his cuteness, questioning his gender before quelling that feeling, and returning to her stern and strict demeanor. "Regardless, next time, please, take the ship." Glynda told him with an uncompromising tone.

"Noted, Mada…Professor." Rayeth corrected himself mid-word before bowing.

Looking at Rayeht's bashful expression, Glynda shook her head. "You are quite fortunate that your Uncle had told us beforehand that you would most likely fly to Beacon in the most unconceivable manner."

"So Uncle is the reason why there was no missile that intercepted me." Glynda looked surprised at that analogy. Rayeth elaborated. "Professor, I was trained by the Commander in Chief of Vale's Military. Believe me, I could tell if a place is arm to the teeth. I can probably guess that this school has several thousand guns ready to intercept and destroy anything from an air assault to a ground assault to a Grimm invasion."

"I see." Rayeth could have sworn that he heard her saying something about Military Macho men and their ways of corrupting the youth but did not say anything to avoid irking the woman in front of him. "Running in air is quite a display of your mastery over your Semblance. Quite a show of skill, young man, and I expect more from you in the next four years." With her piece said Glynda motioned to the school behind her. "Considering that you are early and that the earliest time when students would arrive would be 12 Noon, you are allowed to wonder around. Maybe rest yourself and lower that large bag that you are carrying."

Rayeth looked at his large backpack that contained all of his necessity before looking at the school. "I'll take you up on that offer, Professor."

"4:00PM is the assembly in the Auditorium. Do not be late."

"Noted." Kicking the ground hard, Rayeth launched himself in the air and by kicking the air, he propelled himself towards Beacon, running towards the school that would make him a fully recognize Hunter.

As Rayeth 'flew' towards Beacon, he missed the infamous Glynda Goodwitch taking the rose petals that he left in his trail into her hand and inhaling the pleasant scent of the petals.

"No male should have a face like that." Glynda commented while glancing at the trail of falling rose petals that were falling from the sky to the ground.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Glynda Goodwitch had been teaching in Beacon Academy for five years now.

She is a relatively young Huntress at the age of 28. She was not as seasoned as most Professors employed in Beacon but she compensates experience with talent and ability.

Glynda Goodwitch was consider the best Huntress in her generation and one of the finest that Beacon had ever produced. A once in a decade Dustmage, Glynda is consider to be the best Dustmage in the continent and was feared due to her skills in dustcraft.

That being said, she wasn't all talent and ability. She trained herself to the ground to hone her skills to the level of a world elite. Thousands of hours of training and studying her craft, of mastering her techniques made her the elite huntress that she was today.

Glynda was very strict on herself. She pushes herself to be the best that she could possibly be.

Which in turn made her extremely strict to the students of Beacon, especially on the students assigned to her, and that made her one of the toughest teachers in the Academy.

Glynda, since the day she started working in Beacon, greeted the newly enrolled students. This allowed her to overlook all the new and fresh blood that would, one day, become the protectors of the world.

If they are either lucky enough or good enough, or even both to survive the training that Beacon would give them.

That is beside the point.

At first, when she was still a new professor, Glynda thought that this was the task allocated to those who are newly employed in the academy, but after five years, she no longer considers this.

Now, she sees this task as a way for the school, for her to weed out the best from the trash.

The life of a Hunter isn't as grand as most of the students dreamt of. The life of a hunter isn't a fairytale, Glynda knows this first hand.

The life of a hunter is a cruel one.

There is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education.

They do not have the luxury to do so.

Furthermore, childish, idealistic debates revolving around the clear disparity that exists between the capable and the incapable are not tolerated.

Thoroughly talent-driven.

Harshly competence-oriented.

That is what it means to be a Hunter, to be a Huntsman or a Huntress.

In Beacon where only elites are accepted, those who are incompetent are weed out, for their own sake.

It is better for their dreams to get crush now than for them to lose their lives in the future.

With that in mind, Glynda expertly cast her eyes to those who have entered Beacon Academy for the first time, noting those who can survive a life of a Hunter, those who would thrive, and those who are incapable of being Hunters.

Among the faculty, Glynda was the only one strong enough to take this job.

She was the only who has the heart to break the dreams of those students incapable of being Hunters.

It is for their own good after all.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ozpin sat on his chair in his office while Glynda stood across him. They were both looking at the scroll in their hands.

"Harsh as ever, Glynda." Ozpin commented while looking at the list that Glynda made through his scroll concerning the new students. "But, you are correct most of the time in pre-evaluation." Ozpin conceded with a thoughtful look.

"Professor, I did not make that list by first impression alone." Glynda assured the headmaster. "I have thoroughly studied all the transcripts and record of all students and then judge them accordingly at how they present themselves, the strength and the capacity of their aura capacity, and many more other categories. I am unbiased when I make my judgment."

"I am aware of that, Glynda." Ozpin replied dismissively. "You are quite harsh in your comments of Ms. Yang Xiao Long, though you gave her quite a high overview."

"She's the daughter of _that_ Juggernaut, and though I dislike that man's method of fighting, I would concede that his ability as a huntsman is undeniable." Glynda began her explanation. "Ms. Xiao Long's school record is not that impressive, merely above average, but her combat abilities is probably in the top ten among the new applicants. The comments of her former instructors in Signal sings praise of her skills and potential as a huntress, but her actions is inexcusable for someone her age and gender."

"Yang Xiao Long has multiple police records. Bar fights, property damage ranging from minor to major, traffic violations, speeding violations, though minor offences still makes me question her attitude and character." Glynda finished professionally.

"Acceptable," Ozpin nodded, seeing the logic in her words. "You do not expect Ms. Schnee to survive?"

"Ms. Weiss Schnee may have been tutored by some renowned Hunters, the best her family's money could provide, and she may have the skills required to be accepted in this school, but I think her upbringing would work against her." Glynda commented before frowning. "Also, personally, I consider her skills in Dustcraft mediocre, horrendous, appalling, and insulting." Glynda admitted with a displeased expression.

Ozpin almost chuckled after hearing that. "Not everyone could be as good as you in that craft." Ozpin chided as he skimmed over the list. "You doubt Mr. Jaune Arc's credibility."

"I have seen his credentials, and then, I saw him in person. I have never seen such a cannon fodder in my life." Glynda exclaimed strongly.

"Your inability to see hidden potential of people is worrying sometimes." Ozpin commented before shifting to other names in the list. "You seemed to like Mr. Lie Ren."

"His character and attitude is admirable for someone his age. Though his aura capacity and endurance needs major improvement, his aura manipulation and hand-to-hand skills are the best of his year and his ability to use his weapon is spectacular." Glynda stated with confidence.

"I agree with you in all accounts." Ozpin nodded before taking note of a name. "You are undecided with Mr. Rose." Ozpin stared at Glynda at this.

Glynda sighed, expecting this. "He has been train by Qrow. He has survive his training with Qrow. That alone is impressive. His fighting skills are so high that no one in Signal could touch him in combat, including the Instructors. The only one who had beaten him in combat training is the Headmaster, which happens to be Qrow and I can count in one hand those who can give that demon a descent fight, his father, but that guy is a monster in human skin, and his sister, but I think that he had lost to her intentionally."

"That being said. He is two years ahead meaning that he is two years behind the material taught in the Academy, and regardless of all the praise the instructors in Signal showers him, there is one common denominator in his character that makes me rather worry about his chances in this school." Glynda stated and Ozpin nodded once again in agreement.

"He is a Lone Wolf, but he has good reason to be a Lone Wolf." Ozpin stated while giving Glynda a look. "You know this better than anyone else. Those who are on top are isolated by those below them."

"My situation is different from his." Glynda argued with narrow eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Ozpin inquired before handing Glynda his scroll. "Believe me, if he was born in your generation, you would have had an equal." Ozpin stated with confidence.

Looking at the headmaster in confusion, Glynda accepted the scroll.

Looking at the screen, Glynda was greeted with a video, a live video of one Rayeth Rose training.

Rayeth Rose was currently in a nearby forest, within a walking distance from Beacon yet still far enough to avoid anyone stumbling upon him or hearing gunfire.

Currently, he was running through the forest, in a speed that is not possible for an ordinary human being to achieve without use of aura.

The kicker about the situation is that he wasn't using his Semblance and he wasn't using aura.

He was running with nothing mote but his pure physical capacity.

What's more, he wasn't just simply running through the forest, no, he was displaying great skills in the art of Parkour and Freerunning.

It was beautiful, Glynda admitted as she watched the young teen moved through the dense forest, performing breathtaking feats of acrobatics to go through all the natural obstacles that the forest provided him.

Twisting, flipping, jumping, rolling, scaling, vaulting, he performed each in quick succession, in different order, with elegance and finest, with grace and efficiency.

The fact that he was doing this while blindfolded was rather awe-inspiring.

Glynda's eyes were fixated on the boy, to such extent that he noticed the little things about him.

Like he wasn't currently wearing his battle attire. Instead, he was wearing a simple gray jogging pants and black undershirt. His signature cape, Constantine Rose, was present though.

His body was covered in sweat causing his clothes to cling onto him.

This made Glynda to notice how feminine his body is.

He was not thin; he was just dealt with such a girlish body.

This, and with looks that was incredibly oozing with feminine beauty, Rayeth could have easily replace his suit with a dress and everyone would easily identify her as a girl.

Rayeth also had an enchanting smile on his lips, so enchanting in fact that Glynda could only stare before saying the words that has been told to Rayeth many times.

"It should be a sin for a boy to have that kind of face."

Ozpin did his best to silence his laughter.

Five minutes later, Rayeth had cross the entire forest. He slid to a stop and removed his blindfold.

Taking a deep breath, he removed Crescent Rose from its holster and transformed it into it's gun mode.

Taking another breath, he entered the forest in a dash.

He was still performing Parkour and Freerunning, but this time, he was firing Crescent Rose in intervals while performing Parkour stunts and acrobatics.

Glynda looked at this in wonder for a second only for realization to dawn upon her when she noticed that there were paint markings on some of the trees, rocks, and grounds across the forests.

Rayeth was aiming for those paint markings.

"Where did those come from?" Glynda asked no one but Ozpin decided to enlighten her.

"Qrow has though his prodigy most of the things he knows. That includes target tagging." Ozpin stated while remembering the man considered the best hunter in Vytal.

Ozpin might be the Strongest Hunter in Vytal but Qrow was the current Best Hunter in Vytal.

The strongest is not necessary the best.

"I see," Glynda mumbled in reply. "He is a good shot." Glynda commented as she saw Rayeth hitting one of the tagged trees without looking at the target's general direction.

"According to Qrow, Mr. Rose's killing range is 2051 meters."

Killing range: the farthest range at which a hit is a certainty. It is a slang for huntsmen and huntresses who uses sniper-rifles.

"That is almost a third of his."

"No one has better eyes than that of Qrow."

The room was silence as Glynda focused her entire attention on the Scroll in her hand.

Ozpin smiled knowingly on his chair.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Rayeth crouched at the farthest corner of the auditorium.

He had done nothing but run his drills from the time that he had arrive to the time when everyone was required to gather in the auditorium for the first year briefing and welcoming ceremony.

Rayeth tried his best to make himself invincible.

Which was easy with Constantine Rose.

Constantine Rose was the second weapon that he had ever made. A cape/cloak formed using the finest and hardest fabric, sprinkled with diamonds pulverizes to the finest powder, and weaved together with three types of Dust of his creation. Constantine Rose was his most versatile weapon.

It is capable in turning into numerous weapons, with him adjusting the hardness and sharpness of the weapon at will. The cape/cloak was also able to bend light, which allows him to turn invincible as long as he was wearing the cape/cloak.

Constantine Rose is the ideal weapon for anti-socials like him.

Unseen by those around him, Rayeth scanned the auditorium and smiled fondly at the sight of his sister.

Currently, his sister was surrounded with her friends, all of them chatting merrily and happily with each other. The sight of her with a smile filled Rayeth with happiness.

The moment that he had arrived in Beacon, Rayeth decided that it might be better if he and his sister were in different teams.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his sister. He values her above practically everyone and everything in his life. He adored and cared for her like a proper little brother.

In addition, he and his sister work well together. Their teamwork was spectacular and they could support each other's fighting style step-by-step and cover each other's weakness perfectly.

Still, taking that all to consideration, Rayeth would still prefer to be in a different team than his sister.

He loves his sister and his sister loves him, too much in Rayeth's opinion. Ever since his mother died, his sister had become his mother figure, something that he welcomed in open arms. He appreciated his sister's effort, grateful even, but sometimes, and this broke Rayeth's heart most of the time, his sister often times forgets that she has her own life to live when caring for him.

His sister might have a slew of friends behind her, she might have her own wants and needs, her own dreams and aspirations, but they were secondary when it comes to her responsibility to care for him.

Though this always filled his heart with joy knowing that his sister loves him so much, it equally broke his heart.

People say what they will about Yang Xiao Long but for Rayeth, she would always be the best sister in the world, and though he has yet done the deed, he would kill for her in a heartbeat.

Eyes locked on his sister, eyes filled with fondness, he forced himself to remove his eyes from her when the welcoming ceremony began.

Professor Ozpin took center stage.

"I'll keep this brief…"

Rayeth chuckled as he was reminded of his uncle's opening speech when he entered Signal Academy for the first time.

"_I'm going to make this short. All of you have entered a school for warriors. Some of you here might think that you have the skills, the character, and the balls to be a huntsman or huntress; but believe me when I say this, after four years, only a handful of you will remain and continue on this path. I will do my best to bring out the best out of all of you, if I have to break you to bring out your best, then so be it. If you think you can't handle this training, the door is there, feel free to go out and we would return your tuition in full, but if you stay, then I welcome you to hell."_

That was an interesting speech from his uncle.

Rayeth waited in excitement to see whether Ozpin could top his uncle's welcoming speech.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin stepped out of the stage, leaving some hearted people but Rayeth but gave him an applause.

It was not a straight forward and as direct to the point as his uncle's welcoming speech but it was good and acceptable enough.

Glynda Goodwitch took the stage gave some instructions.

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you initiation will begin. Be ready."

With that said, the students gathered in the auditorium began to disperse.

Rayeth stayed in the auditorium until all the students left before rising to his feet and cancelling the invincibility ability of Constantine.

"Interesting speech, Professor." Rayeth complimented before looking at his side, smiling at the headmaster. "And please, professor, Uncle Qrow perfected that technique, and if I can see him a mile away, you sneaking up on me using that technique is like giving away your position." Rayeth stated goodheartedly.

Ozpin smiled warmhearted before ruffling Rayeth's hair, causing him to giggle. "Qrow taught you well."

"He taught me enough, or as he would like to refer to it and I quote: "I will teach you a little. It is your responsibility to make something out of those little things", and then, he threw me off a cliff. Not a fun experience whatsoever."

Ozpin chuckled at this. "Same old Qrow." Ozpin whispered fondly. "I see that you enjoyed my speech."

"It much more refined that Uncle's speech. His opening speeches in Signal always involve him saying that he would break as many people as he could and they could all cry in the corner for all he cares." Rayeth said, remembering his two years in Signal. Qrow might be his uncle but the man does not know how to play favorites. "Also, Professor, I like the message behind your speech. We can acquire all the knowledge and skill that we would like but in the end, in this kind of work, it would be useless without a drive and a reason." Rayeth bowed to Ozpin before stalking out of the auditorium.

He did not stay to see a smiling Ozpin.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Glynda always had a good eye. It came in handy when hunting for Grimm and teaching a class full of immature children.

Looking at the list of registered students, she was able to detect every single one of them in the ballroom, except for one.

Rayeth Rose had his name in the registry but he was not in the ballroom.

He was present in the auditorium during the welcoming ceremony and Glynda had caught a glimpse of him even if he was invincible, any Huntsman and Huntress worth their salt can detect the usage of Aura and as Glynda stated before, Constantine Rose takes a lot of aura to use.

Nevertheless, currently, Rayeth Rose was not in the ballroom. Glynda could not detect his Aura, which was something considering that his aura was very distinguishable.

Overlooking the ballroom one more time, she expanded her senses with Aura, enhancing it with Aura.

Several seconds later, she finally detected the young man.

Moving swiftly and quietly, attracting minimal attention, she exited the ballroom through the main entrance.

When she looked outside, there was nothing there in the eyes of any normal folk, but Glynda was not normal. Taking her riding crop from its holster, she narrowed her eyes before thrusting her weapon forward.

A blast of aura was release from her riding crop.

A red, average size, military-style tent appeared several yards from the auditorium.

The tent was red.

The tent was Constantine Rose.

Looking at the tent, Glynda decided to approach the tent, secretly admiring how intricate Constantine Rose is.

It can be a weapon and a shelter. How efficient.

Walking towards the tent, Glynda contemplated whether or not she should announced her presence or not before deciding to enter the tent.

After all, from the reports that she had read about Rayeth, he wasn't the one to be indecent.

Entering the tent, which was bigger in the inside and seemingly capable of at least comfortably containing at least six people, Glynda focused her eyes on Rayeth, who had a very focused expression written on his face.

Rayeth sat in Indian-style and in front of him was his second weapon, Crescent Rose and various other tools, which looked like metal brushes and anvils. Those tools were used for maintaining guns.

Glynda could only stare as Rayeth began working in maintaining his gun, not even sparing her a look.

***Click Click Chck Chck***

The gun was dismantled under Rayeth's practiced movements, turning into a mass of components, laid out piece by piece in front of him.

Glynda could not believe the number of complex pieces and detailed components that the weapon was comprise of.

The weapon must have cost a fortune.

With the components of the weapon in front of him, Rayeth began checking each component individually.

Glynda witnessed Rayeth looked at every component carefully, methodically, examining every component for any irregularities with critical and judging eyes. After the examination, Rayeth carefully cleaned the component before carefully setting it aside for assembly.

Rayeth did not waste any movement while maintaining his weapon. Every move that he made was efficient and had purpose.

Glynda witnessed a weapon's maintenance worth of a master blacksmith.

After what seems like hours, the weapon was now fully assembled. Rayeth took the weapon and revert it to its rifle form before shifting it to its scythe form. He repeated this action several times to such extent that Glynda became accustomed to the sound of Crescent Rose changing modes.

Rayeth then set aside Crescent Rose before finally sparing Glynda a look.

"Professor, I'm sorry but starting right now, please stop breathing."

"...Breathing? What?"

"There is a chance that the water particles in your breath might stick to the bullet and affect it, somehow."

Finished talking, Rayeth reach for his bag pack behind him and took a vinyl-sealed ziploc bag from out of it.

From within it, she took out a 7.62mmx54R-a sniper round.

No, that is incorrect; Glynda corrected herself as she looked closely at the rounds.

It indeed resembled a 7.62mmx54R sniper round but there was several clear differences.

The round in front of her was handmade and customize.

Lowering her breathing, Glynda continued watching Rayeth work.

Sealed inside the case that Rayeth had just taken out were bullets, all of them made by Rayeth himself. Rayeth is the type that certainly pays a lot of attention to fine detail.

Most trainees I always go to buy the bullets that are sold in stores. Not even that, most always aim for the cheap ones.

"..."

Wearing gloves, Rayeth placed one bullet, two bullets in front of him, in a neat row.

After he had finished laying them all out, ***Shh***, he stared at the 20 bullets, spread apart...

His eyes, seeming like scanners, gazed upon the bullets, flowing from left to right in a meticulous order, unblinking...

He only picked one bullet up.

Continuing to scan the bullet from every angle, Rayeth made Glynda feel as if he needed no instruments to measure anything. Rather, with just his eyes and fingertips, he could sense every microgram of fault, feel every nanogram of error.

"..."

Rayeth slotted the bullet, which appeared to have passed her test, into the magazine that he had produced from his bag, and the remaining 19 bullets...***Clatter Clatter***. He threw them all into a bin beside him. Once again, he took out another case, which probably held 20 bullets as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Misfire protection. I will only use the best bullet from the 20."

"...Don't be so wasteful. This is an eco-era, after all. And as for misfires, when they happen, they happen. There's no stopping it."

"Until now, that has not happened to me once."

Apparently having a lot of pride when it comes to matters involving guns, Rayeth answered Glynda, pride and confidence in his voice, the box clasped between his hands.

"That...I realize that maintenance is important. But, there will be times where guns, as well as tools, don't respond to our commands. The ability to adapt to such a situation, and overcome it is what it means to be a Hunter." Glynda explained in a reproaching manner.

Rayeth shook his head and gave the Professor a fierce look. "My Sweetheart, my Crescent Rose will not fail me." Rayeth stated in defiance and in confidence. Rayeth returned those words, his tone firm, loud, those cute lips tightly closed.

His gaze returned to his task. He continued selecting the bullets.

It's true that...if one does such a thing, the probability of a misfire happening will become zero.

'_But-this way of doing things, he won't even let one drop fall from his cup.'_

After just a single and simple training, he completely dismantles his weapon, maintaining it, protecting against any malfunctions.

All his bullets are made meticulously, and even after that, they undergo a strict selection phase to prevent any chance of misfiring.

Rayeth's attitude, obsessive to this level, leaves no room for error.

Suddenly, Glynda felt a chill went up her spine.

The boy before her was, in a way, a terrifying opponent.

***Click***

Glynda heard the sound of Rayeth inserting the magazine, completely loaded with handpicked bullets, into Crescent Rose. A noise so ominous, filled with despair.

After finishing the maintenance of his second Weapon, Rayeth looked up and gazed at Glynda.

Glynda could not help but be taken a back at the sheer magnificent of Rayeth's eyes. There was a storm of emotions swirling in those eyes of his.

"Professor," Rayeth called out, voice solemn and filled with strength, a beautiful, heart stopping smile etched across his face. "I know that you are wondering whether or not I could survive the level of combat that Beacon would offer. I know that you doubt my abilities, questioning why Professor Ozpin gave me this opportunity."

Rayeth was accurate in that assumption.

"I won't tell you that I can do this. I won't even say that I deserve the opportunity that the good Professor gave me. Instead," The tent was suddenly filled with rose petals, swirling inside the tent, creating a maelstrom of rose petals. This signaled Rayeth projecting his aura outwards his body.

"Tomorrow, I will show you that I can be a Huntsman, that there is merit in the Professor promoting me for two years." The determination in his voice was moving.

"Professor, I will show you tomorrow that I am not going to waste your time. That I am worthy to be in this school."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Your little prodigy is an interesting young man." Ozpin commented while leaning on his chair in his office.

In front of him was a terminal screen. It did not show anything but a voice echoed from the speaker.

"[He is Summer's son, what do you expect?]" A familiar voice with an Italian accent replied, with a tone of voice use when speaking about the weather. "[Oz, don't make me regret giving him to you. I care about Rayeth. He is like the son that I never had.]"

"I assure you, Qrow, I will do my best to see to it that your nephew is safe within the confines of the school." Ozpin assured his friend while taking a sip of his coffee. "I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and provided that your nephew pass the initiation…"

"[When my nephew passes the initiation.]" Qrow corrected his friend swiftly. His voice filled with pride. "[Rayeth is a combat prodigy. He has yet to reach his full potential and he is nowhere near Summer's caliber, but believe me, he is better and more powerful than most of your children in that school of yours.]" Qrow boasted with confidence.

"You must have really trained him well."

"[I didn't do much. The product was already there and was already great. I merely remove all the unnecessary impurities.]"

"Hearing such praise from you, I could not wait to see how capable Mr. Rose is." Ozpin commented with mischief in his voice.

There was a slight static from the other line.

"[Please, Oz, don't do things that I would have to make you regret later on.]" Qrow warned his friend lightly, causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"You haven't change. Still like a mother hen." Ozpin joked, making Qrow chuckle slightly.

"[Force of habit I guess. I did spend half my life caring for Summer, and that woman is a handful in the best of days.]" Ozpin could hear his friend reminiscing at his end. "[Summer would have been so proud of her son and step-daughter.]"

"You miss her, don't you, old friend?"

"[She's my sister Ozpin. We may not share the same blood but the life that we shared together is what makes us siblings.]" Qrow stated passionately. "[I do miss her Ozpin. It is normal for a man to miss the woman that he loves. Just look at that overgrown ape, he still hasn't recover from being abandon by his first wife.]"

"That was a tragedy." Ozpin stated sadly.

"[Quite…]"

Silence suddenly washed over the two after that little exchange.

"Qrow…"

"[Yes, Oz,]"

"This is not a social call." It was more of a statement than a question.

"[Sharp as ever.]" Qrow said with a long, deep sigh. "[We have a problem.]"

"What kind of problem?"

"[The kind of problem that would require the full attention of the old crowd.]"

"I am all ears…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2…..Please enjoy and review…<strong>_

_**I hope this chapter will show you guys the tone that I am aiming for this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rose Prince**_

_**Chapter 3: Initiation**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Preface)<strong>_

_"Uncle,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I want to be a Huntsman, just like Mama."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Good luck."_

_"Can you help me Uncle?"_

_"I might break you."_

_"That's okay. If its uncle, I think being broken would be nothing as long as I can make Mama proud."_

_ **(Chapter 3: Initiation)**_

It was 3:00AM.

The moon was still in the center of the sky and most are still in the world of Hypnos.

But there was one person who had escape that world earlier than anyone else.

Most were currently dreaming while he alone stood awake, too excited to remain in the land of dreams.

Rayeth Rose was wide-awake. He had only five hours' worth of sleep but his energy had been replenish.

Physically and mentally, he was ready for the initiation. He had been ready the moment he set foot in Beacon.

He was now currently making sure that his weapons are ready to go as well. Hunters are only as good as their weapons, something that his Uncle had taught him earnestly.

He had already performed maintenance for his Crescent Rose and his Constantine Rose. He was confidence that his two weapons will not fail. He made sure of it many times.

Now, he was checking every single ammunition that he had.

In front of him were magazines and colored-coded rounds.

Ammunition for Crescent Rose.

Rayeth checked the magazines first.

In total, he has twenty magazines but each magazine held a specific round.

The magazines that were unmarked held normal rounds.

The magazines that had an arrow engraved on it held armor-piercing rounds.

The magazines that had a sun engraved on it held explosive rounds.

The magazines that had a cross engrave on it held high impact and high velocity rounds.

Finally, the magazine with a wolf engraved on it held high volatile dust rounds.

Removing each bullet from the magazine, he examined the bullets for any impurities and irregularities. Rayeth nodded in satisfaction when he found none and proceeded to return the bullets to their respective magazine.

Taking the magazines from the ground, he organized them in his utility belt.

Next, he examined his colored-coded rounds.

His colored-coded rounds were not in a magazine because they were design to be loaded directly in the chamber of Crescent Rose.

There were ten specific colored round, each having a different effect.

There were a hundred colored-coded rounds in front of him, lined up perfectly according to their color (Ten rounds for each color).

Examining those rounds and scrutinizing them to the extreme one-by-one, Rayeth merely nodded in satisfaction as he deemed the bullets perfect. He then put each specific bullets in several specific pockets inside of his suit.

Next, he turned his attention to the bin that held every bullet that he deemed unworthy and unsafe to be shot from Crescent Rose.

He spread the bullets into the ground and with eyes that seems to take every fine detail; he handpicked 300 bullets, 60 for each bullet that held by his magazine (Normal, Armor-piercing, Explosive, etc.) before returning the rest back to the bin. He then closed the bin and put it on his bag.

He then put those 300 bullets into the pouch located in the back of his utility belt.

Now that the ammunition was accounted for, he took another box from his bag and took the contents of the box and placed it in his utility belt.

When everything was finally accounted for, he added the utility belt in his outfit. Taking Crescent Rose, he put it in his back and with a click; the magnet on his back had safely and securely lock the weapon on his back.

Rayeth then stood up and grabbed the bag beside him. Rayeth left the tent and for a second, he enjoyed the cold sensation of cold air on his skin before looking back.

"Constantine, come." Rayeth commanded.

The tent collapsed and shrunk before a red cloth wrapped itself around Rayeth's neck, forming an enormous cloak/hoodie.

Putting the hood over his head, Rayeth headed to the place where the initiation will take place.

Beacon Cliffs…

There, his dreams would start.

_**(Scene Change)(Dreamscape)**_

_A beautiful young girl stormed into a room, her eyes dark red as she glared at the lone occupant in the room._

"_Where is he?!" The young girl asked as flames erupted around her._

"_In the forest, training." The man in the room replied, giving the young girl a bored look. "His preparing for his future."_

"_The future of his choosing or the future of your choosing." The girl asked with a growl._

_The man shook his head at this. "You can't protect him forever, Yang. What you're doing is admirable but you cannot coddle him forever."_

"_Watch me." Yang almost snarled as she stomped out of the room._

_Only to be stopped when she found herself surrounded with crow feathers. _

"_He is not done with his set of drills as of yet." The man stated sternly. "I will not let you hinder him in his training, not again."_

"_UNCLE!" Yang shouted in outrage but was silence when his uncle gave her a very hard glare._

"_Yang, I don't care how much you delude yourself and think that Rayeth needs to be protected. I don't care how much you clink to the idea that you are the only one he can depend on. I don't really care because I get it. Losing Summer hit you as hard as it hit your father and I. So as much as I find your overprotectiveness as destructive for both of you and him, I would allow it." Qrow stated with a harden voice and expression. "But take heed, I am Rayeth's legal guardian. As much as Taiyang and Summer loved each other, your father did not have the balls to marry her. When Summer died, the custody of Rayeth was given to me."_

_Yang was suddenly terrified from the look that his uncle was giving her. "Rayeth had already decided the path that he would take in life. He asked and begged me to help him prepare, and I will prepare him for the life that he had chosen with the best of my abilities. What happen to Summer, will not happen to Rayeth." Qrow paused as he leaned on his chair. "Yang, this is my one warning to you. Hinder Rayeth's growth, I promise you, you will never see him again."_

_Yang suddenly had a horrified expression at those words while Qrow kept his expression harden and neutral._

"_And don't think that your father can stop me." Qrow added with a shake of his head. "Taiyang is good, but I have always been better." Qrow stated before shifting his gaze outside._

"_As much as I love you, you are merely Taiyang's child, Rayeth is Summer's legacy, her blood is in his veins. He would always be my priority." Qrow sighed dejectedly before closing his eyes in resignation. "Don't force my hand, Yang. I can assure you, you will not like me at my worse."_

_**(End of Dream)**_

Yang's eyes open abruptly as one of her most hated memory surface within her mind.

'_What did I drink last night for me to remember that?'_ Yang groaned slightly as she sat up and took note of her surroundings.

She was certainly not in her room in Signal anymore.

She was one of the many students in the auditorium, and she was the only one awake. Most students were still sleeping.

Yang yawned as she stood up, wide-awake. She won't be able to sleep after remembering that specific memory.

'_It's still too early for me to get gear up.'_ Yang complained mentally as she gazed on the many slumbering students across the ballroom. Regardless though, she took her bag that contained all her gear and proceeded to head to the shower. "Whatever, I'm just going to enjoy a long hot shower."

Entering the showers, Yang prepared her combat clothes, shower accessories (soap, shampoo, conditioner, etc.) before stripping herself of her nightclothes.

Interesting enough, Yang also brought her scroll into the showers.

Twisting the shower faucet, Yang closed her eyes and relished the comforting feeling of hot water spraying all over her body.

When the feeling subsided, she took her Scroll and dialed a number. Setting it aside to avoid getting the device wet, Yang waited for a minute before a voice echoed from the Scroll.

"[Hello,]"

"Morning Ray!" Yang greeted happily at the sound of her brother's voice. "How's my favorite brother doing?"

"[For the record, I am your only brother.]" Yang grinned at that typical Rayeth reply. "[And I'm glad that you finally remember that you have a brother.]"

Yang laughed at this. "We're several miles away from each other and I can already feel you pouting." Yang said between her laughs. "Come on now, Bro, I was going to call you yesterday but you know how I am. Excitement got the better of me."

There was a loud, rather exaggerated sigh from the other line, causing Yang to giggle at how dramatic her brother could be. "[You are so lucky that you're my favorite sister.]"

"I'm your only sister." Yang replied cheekily, causing the two to share a laugh.

"[All seriousness, how's Beacon treating?]" Rayeth asked with genuine interest.

"Beacon's not a big deal. It's larger than Signal by a mile but aside from that, it's a meh." Yang answered though her enthusiastic tone betrays her words. "What about you, how's Signal treating you?" Yang's tone of voice took a 180 turn and became worried.

"[Same old, same old.]" Rayeth said dismissively.

"Still the persona non grata?"

"[Yeah. Many people here are still pissed that I've beaten them as a first year. Nothing major change.]" Rayeth said with a tone as if he was talking about the weather.

"Try to make friends, Ray." Yang advised her brother while treating her hair with some shampoo. "I'm not there to look after you anymore." That is not to say that Yang won't think twice of dropping everything in Beacon and go charging in for her brother's sake in a heartbeat.

"[I am more than capable of taking care of myself, Yang.]" There was both indignation and gratefulness in his voice. "[Plus, I don't need friends. I have you, I have Dad, I have Uncle Qrow, I think you three are enough people to mourn my death when it comes.]"

Yang could not help but frown at this while running soap through her body. "You should really adopt a new sense of humor. Ideally, not Uncle Qrow's."

"[Uncle Qrow constantly hammered into me and you as well that Huntsmen and Huntresses walks side by side with death constantly. Part of the territory, part of the job.]"

"Again, sense of humor, change it."

"[I'll try but no promises.]" Rayeth replied nonchalantly. "[By the way, did you brought those shotgun slugs that I gave you?]"

"All in the bag, bro." Yang said, thankful that her brother changed the topic. "I'll make good use of them, especially those incendiaries and explosives."

"[I gave you eight different shotgun slugs, and you always exclusive use those two.]" Again, Yang giggled knowing that her brother was pouting from the other line. "[How do you think that makes me feel?]"

"Don't get your panties into a knot bro. I'll use those slugs when the opportunity arises."

"[You better!]" Rayeth grumbled angrily. "[I did not mine those materials for it to not be use.]"

"You know, you could buy all of those materials in the nearest metal shop." Yang pointed out while washing the conditioner of her hair.

There was silence in the other line, which made Yang thought that her brother hanged up on her.

But that was not the case.

"[I am currently looking at you like you're an idiot at the moment.]"

"You want to turn this into a video call so I could see you looking at me like an idiot?" Yang asked teasingly.

"[I have no desire to see you naked, dear sister.]"

"For the record, a lot of people would pay good money to see me naked." Yang said with a voice filled with pride

"[Yes, and those people will be castrated with the use of Constantine Rose in the form of a very blunt blade.]" Rayeth stated darkly. "[Do me a favor sis, don't date trash in your stay there.]"

"Are you still upset about that?" Yang smiled fondly regardless of the current topic. "Those were just a quick fling."

"[You dated five trash here in Signal.]" There was disgust in Rayeth's voice as he recalled several foul memories. "[One of them I chase out of signal, three I sent to a hospital, and the last, I did something that would legitimately throw me into jail if proven. I love you sis but your taste in men is as appalling as dad's luck with wives.]"

"Don't curse me, little bro…" Yang said laughingly. "My luck with boys is better than dad's luck with wives."

"[I would debate you on that but I have drills to run.]" Rayeth said tiredly. "[Love you Yang.]"

"Love you to bro." Yang replied lovingly as they simultaneously hanged up. "More than you would ever know." Yang whispered as she started gearing up for the initiation.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ozpin and Glynda were currently making their way to Beacon Cliffs when they saw a familiar child sitting on the edge of the cliffs.

"The first to arrive in Beacon and the first to arrive for the initiation." Ozpin commented before taking a drink from his coffee. "The child is certainly excited to be a Huntsman, don't you agree, Glynda?" Ozpin inquired while looking at the person beside him.

"I just hope that he isn't overly excited. That might cost him in the initiation." Glynda replied before looking at Rayeth extensively. "I hope that is not the only thing he'll have for breakfast." Glynda said while looking at the protein bar that Rayeth was devouring.

"Come now Glynda, Qrow might have warned him about the possibility of vomiting during the initiation. It has happened every year." Ozpn commented as the two continue their way towards the cliff. "Though it is interesting as well as refreshing to know that your option of him has change."

"Like you said before, Qrow would not put so much stock on the child's ability unless he is absolutely certain of his abilities." Glynda stated dismissively, her eyes not leaving Rayeth's figure. "And I admit that he has the right mentally in his approach in being a huntsman, something that is relieving though still disappointing that his elders is not taking this as seriously as he is." Glynda noted.

"Well, unlike his peers, Mr. Rose has found his reason to be a huntsman, something that most students discover when they are in their final year." Ozpin stated while looking at the horizon. "That makes Mr. Rose special in a way. He and his mother are so alike." Ozpin added fondly.

"Summer Rose, the White Wind." Glynda suddenly recalled one of the most infamous and well known Huntress in her time that had perished in the past years. "Although I have never worked with her before her untimely passing, she must be a saint for being capable enough to work with those two demons." Glynda, throughout her career as a Huntress, have worked with numerous huntsmen and huntresses, but the two that left a lasting impression on her, in a bad way, were Qrow Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Summer is a demon in her own right. She was quite capable of keeping those two in line." Ozpin commented, remembering the old team Qrow used to had, the team that was infamous for their fighting prowess and destructive power.

"I would have loved to meet someone capable of ordering those two around." Glynda commented, once again remembering the time when she was force to work with those two infamous huntsmen. That memory made her shiver.

Qrow Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long might be veterans and seasoned Huntsmen and their abilities might be in the top tier in the continent, but Glynda still considered those two as monsters that should not be in the battlefield.

Those two, in her opinion, were too destructive and too bloodthirsty to be huntsmen.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, good morning." Glynda's musing was interrupted when Rayeth gave them a polite greeting. He turned his head around and gave the two a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Rose." Ozpin returned the greeting as he joined Rayeth and sat beside him in the edge of the cliff. "You seem to be extremely eager for the initiation, more so than your peers." Ozpin observed as he joined Rayeth in overlooking the Emerald Forest.

"I've been waiting most of my life for this opportunity, Sir, so my eagerness is easy to explain." Rayeth replied with a chuckle. "This is the day that I will take my first step to be a Huntsman. I'm so excited that I'm shivering."

Ozpin after hearing those words chuckled goodheartedly. "Just like your father when he had his initiation."

"Though unlike my dad, I won't demolish half of Emerald Forest just to reach the destination." Rayeth said in an assuring manner, causing the two to laugh while Glynda could only roll her eyes.

"Yes, I remember that. Taiyang has never been the patient one and his sense of direction has always been appalling."

"I could attest to that. Dad's sense of direction makes for very difficult outings and camping trips. I blame his pride and his inability to read a map."

They shared another round of laughter before the two became serious.

"That being said, Mr. Rose, are you truly ready for the initiation?" Ozpin inquired seriously. "Deaths of students have always been common during the initiation." Ozpin added grimly.

"I am armed and ready as I could ever be, Sir." Rayeth assured him, confidence and determination evident in his tone. "I am one prospect that would not perish in that forest."

Ozpin looked at Rayeth intensively and attentively for a second before nodding. "I'm looking forward towards seeing your performance, Mr. Rose."

"It will be my genuine honor, Sir." That was Rayeth's only reply as Ozpin rose to his feet and left Rayeth alone.

"The initiation would begin an hour from now Mr. Rose." Ozpin informed him before walking away from Rayeth.

Glynda took this chance to approach Rayeth. "Are you really ready for this?" Glynda asked seriously.

"Ready as I could ever be, Professor." Rayeth replied with an equally serious tone. "As I told you last night, Professor, I am not here to waste your time."

Glynda appreciated the sincerity and seriousness behind those words. Glynda nodded before following Professor Ozpin. "I hope, truly I do, that you don't disappoint, Mr. Rose."

"That makes two of us, professor."

_**(Scene Change)**_

An hour later and Beacon Cliffs were suddenly filled with Students. They started lining up in front of the cliffs as per instructions.

Rayeth moved accordingly to avoid any and all attention.

Rayeth did not want or desire any attention to be directed at him.

He knew that the purpose of the initiation was for the students to be put into teams.

A normal hunters unit was composed of four individuals and those four would be stuck together for the next four years and in some instances, even beyond those four years.

In an ideal world, those four should be able to complement each other or is capable of learning how to complement each other. In an ideal world, those four students that would form a single unit would be close friends.

Rayeth knew that the world is not ideal.

Rayeth has no problem being in a team. In fact, he was excited to be part of a team. Still, deep down, Rayeth felt nervous to be in a team. He had never been in a team, even when he was in Signal. There was never a reason for him to be in a team.

Rayeth could still remember, during combat and survival training, when there was a need for students to form teams, he was always alone, the odd man out. Sometimes by choice, sometimes by force. When he was attending Signal, he had always been alone, although he had survive being alone and had thrive being alone. Of course, that did not do favors for his reputation.

Most of the students back in Signal did not like him. Rayeth could understand them though. He had been a loner back in Signal, a loner that did not interact much with anybody aside from his sister. The fact that he could beat everyone and anyone put in front of also irked most students, especially those older than him.

His seniors despised him and those in his year do not know how to speak or interact with him. Rayeth knew that the only reason that he did not come to blows with those students in Signal outside of combat training was that he was well protected. Being related to the headmaster and the toughest teacher in Signal tends to repel those who wants to do him harm. Also, his elder sister was the toughest student in Signal and the things she would do to the people that were trying to do him harm would be gruesome.

The fact that he could strike down anyone who actually wants to fight him in and out of combat training was not put into consideration.

"For years…" The sound of Professor Ozpin's voice brought Rayeth back to life. He pushed those memories into the back of his head. Signal Academy was no longer his school. Signal Academy was his past. Beacon would now be his present and his future.

Those thoughts further increased his will, determination, and eagerness to succeed in today's test.

"…you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be put to the test and evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood in front of Beacon's new and hopeful prospect, eyeing each of them critically coffee cup and scroll in hand respectively.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard many rumors regarding the assignments and placements of 'teams'." Professor Goodwitch said looking everyone sternly while inputting something into her scroll. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Professor Goodwitch paused for a bit, allowing the students to comprehend her words before continuing.

"All of you will be given teammates, today." Professor Goodwitch announced, causing various reactions from the students. Some were excited while some were nervous.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin informed them while taking a drink from his cup. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added and the surprise and dismay among the students were evident as most started looking at everyone around them, each student having an unease expression.

Everyone aside from Rayeth. Rayeth was confident enough of his ability to work with anyone as long as they are willing to work with him.

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition in your way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Some of the students gulped at that while some, Rayeth included, smiled in anticipation.

Rayeth swore he could feel the bloodthirsty grin etched on his sister's lips.

However, he did not fault her. He, as well, wore a menacing smile.

He and his sister were the offspring of one Taiyang Xiao Long. Love of fighting was in their veins.

Ozpin paused for a bit, allowing the students to recover their composure and to settle down before continuing.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin informed them of his finally instructions before eyeing everyone swiftly.

"Are there any question?"

Rayeth, took this time to block everything out and merely readied himself for the upcoming battle.

The briefing was finish.

The objective to be accomplish was given.

There was nothing left but to finish the mission.

Anything else was nothing more than hindrances, unnecessary hindrances.

Rayeth took a deep breath as he was thrown in the air.

Feeling and relishing the cold air against his skin and admiring the speed of which he was flung in the air, he kicked the air when he reached the highest point and run downwards.

He would have covered more ground if he travelled through air but Rayeth knew that it was more convenient if he finishes the most troublesome part of the mission first.

Across the distance, Rayeth did not here one shocked exclamation from his beloved sister.

"Was that my brother?!"

_**(Scene Change)**_

The moment all of the students were launch in the air, both Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch focused their attention on their scroll that showed every corner of the forest.

"He has the cleanest landing among the new recruits." Ozpin commented as he watched Rayeth glide to the ground effortlessly.

"I think I am seeing a pattern." Glynda muttered, noting that Rayeth landed first in the forest before anyone else. "I do question his reason why he did not allow himself to be thrown farther though."

"Considering his speed, travelling from his landing area to the temple would take him but a moment." Ozpin said, already knowing the speeds that Rayeth could move.

"His Aura capacity is not that big. Certainly above average but not that immense." Glynda replied, eyes still focused on Rayeth.

Glynda watched as Rayeth brought out a scroll. Zooming on the scroll, Glynda saw a digital map of the Emerald Forest appearing on Rayeth's scroll.

Glynda raised a brow at this. "Is that allowed?" Glynda asked slowly in confusion.

Ozpin laughed at the bewildered expression on Glynda's face. "Yes it is. Only a few knows this but there is nothing against bringing a scroll or a map during initiation."

Glynda gave Ozpin a glare. "You mean to tell me that I and my partner got lost two times during my initiation because I thought that bringing a map was against the rules." Glynda was growling as she asked that question.

"You have always been a studious student, Glynda, but even you failed to understand the first instruction that I gave before every initiation." Ozpin said, still chuckling at Glynda's expense. "Students are free to bring everything and anything that they deem could help them in the initiation; scrolls, map, and communication device included." Ozpin stated humorously.

Glynda looked at Ozpin as if she wanted to throttle him as she remembered her initiation and the number of times she and her partner got lost when they traversed the Emerald Forest but force those urges out of her mind.

Looking back, there were really no rules that stated that it was forbidden to bring maps.

She was still displeased with Ozpin for not making it obvious though during her year in Beacon though.

"If this makes you feel any better, Glynda, it seems that only Mr. Rose has a map with him." Ozpin informed her as the two simultaneously looked at their scroll.

Truth be told, even though Rayeth was the farthest from the destination, most students were currently trying to go to upper ground to get an overview of an area while some were trying other navigation techniques, some were just wandering around aimlessly.

"A point for Mr. Rose."

Glynda nodded in agreement.

Ozpin inputted something in his scroll before smiling expectantly. "It seems that Mr. Rose is sticking with the trend of being first in his year." Ozpin stated as he looked at the two Ursi stalking behind Rayeth.

Rayeht did not move from where he was standing and merely continue looking at the map that was displayed on his scroll. He looked to be concentrating in finding the best possible route of which he would take while going through the forest.

So much so that he was ignoring the two massive Ursi that was slowly closing in on him from behind.

"You think he is aware that he had predators behind him?" Glynda asked, uninterested tone. She knew how this would end.

"Probably, and Mr. Rose probably knows that he could disposed of those two without exerting too much effort."

Truth to Ozpin's words, the moment those two Ursi lunge at Rayeth, Rayeth disappeared, leaving behind a spiral of rose petals that floated in the air.

Rayeth landed several feet from where he was standing and proceeded to return the scroll to his utility belt. He stood upright and stared at the two Ursi who was snarling at him.

Rayeth did not look threatened and merely pointed at the feet of the two snarling Grimm.

Of course, the two Grimm did not look at where Rayeth was pointing but both Ozpin and Glynda did.

There were two bullets embedded on the ground were Rayeth used to stand, that were now occupied by the two Ursi.

Rayeth snapped his fingers and two rose petals touched those bullets.

The bullets glowed before exploding. The explosion ripped the ground and turned the two Ursi into charred and burnt pieces.

Rayeth looked at the dead Grimms and the giant crater created by the explosion coldly before leaving the area in a dash.

Ozpin and Glynda immediately analyze Rayeth's performance.

"Efficient and clean execution, exerting the least amount of physical effort and the least amount of aura." Glynda nodded in approval. "A point for Mr. Rose."

"Taking the route that provides him with extensive amount of cover as well as avoiding most Grimm habitats." Ozpin mumbled under his breath. "A point for Mr. Rose."

"I hope that Mr. Rose would be paired with Ms. Nikos or with Mr. Lie." Glynda commented hopefully. "It would be tragic if he is paired with someone that would merely hinder his performance."

"You are worried that he would be put into a team that could not match his abilities?" Ozpin inquired curiously.

"I do not want him to go through what I had gone through."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3, enjoy and review.<strong>_

_**Curious question, who do you want to be in Rayeth's team.**_

_**I consider the canon team but I am also considering mixing it up, which is the reason why I am concluding the team placement to next chapter. My original plan was to finish the team placement this chapter but there was a conflict when I consider which team should I put Rayeth.**_

_**The Original Plan was for me to place him in the Canon team.**_

_**Then I consider teaming him up with Weiss, Jaune and Phyrra.**_

_**Which team would suit him better in your opinion?**_

_**Hoping for a reply soon….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Rose Prince_**

**_Chapter 4: Pairing_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Preface)<strong>_

_In combat, beauty and compassion should never exist._

_Yet, this reaper reaps lives with the face of an angel and with a dance of elegance and grace._

_As he reap lives, he leaves behind petals of flowers to guide the souls that he reap into the netherworld._

_**(Chapter 4: Pairing)**_

Glynda Goodwitch did her best to allocate and divide her attention to all the students that were taking the initiation. She was doing her best to remain fair and professional.

But, for the first time in her teaching career, she was failing to be professional due to personal reasons. Every time she moved her attention to a new student, her attention always returns to Rayeth, who was currently travelling through a route that did not offer that many opposition, and when opposition appeared before him, they were dealt with without him even drawing any of his two main weapons.

The opposition that Rayeth had fought was taken care of by him merely throwing one live ammunition at them. The ammunition was loaded with aura, allowing it to travel with such speed and force that it pierce through the Grimm's flesh with ease. The fact that the ammunition was thrown by hand with pinpoint accuracy was both impressive and somewhat scary in Glynda's opinion.

Rayeth's current performance in the initiation was impressing Glynda.

He was performing efficiently, smartly and conservatively.

In other words, he wasn't showing of.

Unlike his peers, when he encounters Grimm, he did not go out of his way to massacre them unlike his peers. He did not mangle, mutilate, brutalize, and victimize the Grimm as his peers did; Rayeth merely killed the Grimm swiftly without even breaking his dash.

Glynda had also noted that he was using the most minimal effort, both physical and aura, to do away with the opposition that he had met so far.

That told Glynda that he was conserving his strength and energy for big game Grimm if he ever encounters such a Grimm.

So far, Rayeth had impress her. Without showing much of his skills and by showing the very minimum of his abilities, Rayeth had manage to earn a nod of respect from Glynda.

"You seem to have really taken quite well with Mr. Rose." Ozpin commented, giving Glynda a glance.

"He seems to be the only who has a clue of what he is doing." Glynda replied as she watched Rayeth take down a Boarbatusk by throwing an armor-piercing round at it. The round easily penetrated the thick boney armor of the Grimm. "That makes ten." Glynda had kept count on the number of Grimms that Rayeth had encounter.

Rayeth had encounter the least amount of Grimm so far compare to this peers due to the route that he has taken and the Grimms that he had encountered were dealt with swiftly.

"Do you think that he'll be the first one to arrive in the temple?" Glynda asked curiously.

"If he is using his Semblance, that is not even a question worth answering but at the moment, it seems that Mr. Rose is taking his time."

At the moment, Rayeth was not using his semblance and merely running with his pure physical capacity and ability. Which also means that he was still running with speed comparable to that of a cheetah.

"Now that you mention it, Mr. Rose has yet to use his Semblance after he took down those Ursi." Glynda commented while wondering what prevented Rayeth from using his Semblance. Glynda did not doubt that Rayeth could have easily cover the distance between his landing point and the temple with ease by merely using his Semblance. "What's preventing him?" Glynda wondered as she looked at the screen that showed Rayeth still running through the forest.

"He is probably searching for a partner." Ozpin said while shifting his attention to the screen. "It seems that Ms. Nikos and Mr. Lie already has their respective partners."

Glynda sighed disappointedly at that. "I pity those two, especially Ms. Nikos. Mr. Lie and Ms. Valkyrie may be incompatible with each other but at least Ms. Valkyrie has respectable amount of combat skills." Glynda remembered watching Nora Valkyrie decimating several Ursi with her war hammer and though there was little to no amount of elegance in her fighting style, Glynda will not debate the effectiveness of it.

For hunters, a kill is a kill.

However, Glynda could not help but frown on the excessiveness of Nora Valkyrie's way of fighting.

"On the other hand, it is rather concerning the Mr. Arc is not even aware of Aura's existence and the fact that his Aura has yet to be been unlock is another concerning manner." Glynda then glanced at Ozpin with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "I pity Ms. Nikos that she has to carry someone so inept for the next four years."

Ozpin could only smile dismissively at this.

After a moment of not having a reply, Glynda revert her attention back to her scroll, something immediately catching her attention.

"Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Schnee, another tragic and terrible mismatch." Glynda commented as she shook her head at the sight of the two girls arguing while being surrounded by Beowolves.

"I think they complement each other." Ozpin pitched in for all its worth.

"They have such clashing personalities as well as styles." A brawler and a fencer, the sheer power and strength of a brawler and the grace and precision of a fencer. Such different style may or may not complement each other depending on the individual and considering who the two were, Glynda could already see the tragedy and wreckage that would come in the next four years.

"Glynda, you're inability to see chemistry between two people is very concerning." Ozpin stated with a sigh. "Give them a chance Glynda. I think like Mr. Rose, they would surprise you."

"Doubtful." Glynda replied swiftly before shifting the visual of her scroll from the arguing girls to Rayeth.

Glynda raised a brow at the sight of Rayeth suddenly stopping. Rayeth stood in the middle of the Emerald forest before he started walking in a slow pace, his cloak/hood suddenly emitting rose petals that dissipates in the air or on the ground. "Why did he suddenly flare his aura?"

Ozpin saw this and commented. "It appears that Mr. Rose has decided to showcase some of his primary skills."

Glynda looked at Ozpin strangely for a bit before noticing something in the screen of her scroll. Focusing on the anomaly, Glynda raised a brow. "Beowolves."

"An entire pack." Ozpin added with a nod. "It seems that a huge pack of Beowolves has been shadowing Mr. Rose and it appears that Mr. Rose is about to remedy the situation."

Looking at their scroll, the two professors watched as Rayeth walks towards a clearing slowly, meticulously, showing grace that fits that of a royal. His cloak as it emits rose petals swayed to an invincible wind as Rayeth carried himself in a way that made him appear to be an ethereal beauty. With his face hidden by his hood, the two professors could not see the expression on his face.

Though looking at the way he carried himself, they were sure that he did not feel threaten by the Grimms stalking him in the shadows.

Rayeth arrived in a clearing somewhere in the Emerald Forest.

He was greeted by Beowolves, a pack of Beowolves, all of them snarling and growling at the sight of him.

Rayeth stood steady as he visibly looked around, surveying the area, counting the Grimms that were at the verge of lunging at him.

Glynda, for some reason that she could not understand, held her scroll tightly as three Beowolves threw themselves at Rayeth, fangs and claws bared, as they prepared to rip Rayeth's life out of him.

The three Beowolves crashed on the ground as Rayeth disappeared so fast, as if he disappeared, making it appear as if he wasn't even there in the first place. The only evidence that he stood in the area was a cloud of rose petals that Rayeth left behind.

Rayeth appeared in the sky, body arc in a perfect crescent. His hood was no longer covering his face, allowing his expression to be seen by everyone.

He had a solemn and sincere expression on his face, a gentle smile etched on his lips, silver eyes brimming with light, life, and warmth.

For some reason, the sight of him astounded Glynda, completely taking her breath away.

Rayeth spared the Beowolves that attacked him a single glance.

The sound of multiple gunshots echoed loudly in the clearing.

Three shots were fired.

The three wolf-like Grimm fell on the ground, half their heads missing, blasted off to oblivion.

Both Ozpin and Glynda were unable to see Rayeth drawing Crescent Rose from its holster, they did not see him shift his weapon from its compact form to its gun form, and they did not see him fire a single shot.

Nevertheless, they knew that the attack came from Rayeth and his trusty weapon.

Which means that he drew, readied, and attacked so fast that they could not even register his movements.

Rayeth landed gently on the ground before once again leaving the ground as he avoided another Beowolf lunging at him. He jumped over the Beowolf, firing a single bullet that penetrated strait through the skull of the Grimm.

Rayeth twisted his body in the air to a firing position and fired another shot, this one blasting a hole through an entire Beowolf's chest.

As the Beowolf fell, Rayeth landed in a roll beside the dead Grimm before casually pointing his gun at another Beowolf that was going to intercept him with the intention of beheading him with the use of its claws. Pulling the trigger, most of the Beowolf's midsection was shot clean off its body.

Using the recoil of the gun, Rayeth rolled out of the reach of the Beowolves and as he stood upright, he shifted Crescent Rose from its gun form to it scythe form flawlessly. Rayeth went into a horse stance, gazing at the Beowolves, smiling as if daring them to attack.

And attack they did.

A Beowolf charge at Rayeth at full speed.

Rayeth merely gave the Grimm a small smile as he tighten his hold on Crescent Rose.

When the Beowolf was within reach of Crescent Rose's blade, Rayeth struck. He swerved to the side, spinning his body while swinging his scythe.

As he stood behind the Beowolf, the Grimm fell to the ground, his lower body falling on the right while his upper body fell on the left.

Seeing this, the other Beowolves began charging, surrounding Rayeth in all direction.

Rayeth did not look threaten or cautious at the movements of the Beowolves and merely buried the tip of the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground.

Taking aim, he fired five shots from his weapon.

All five bullets hit their mark; five Beowolves fell to the ground with a thud, half their heads blown off.

Removing the blade from the ground, Rayeth reaped the head of the nearest Beowolf. Firing another shot, he took out another Beowolf before allowing the recoil of the gun to throw him backwards.

Using the blunt area of Crescent Rose, he stunned another Beowolf by clubbing it across its midsection. Firing another shot, Rayeth use the recoil of his weapon to deliver five consecutive attacks on the Beowolf, dismembering the Grimm with remarkable precision.

Without looking at his surroundings, Rayeth spun around to avoid a claw that was about to take his head off before kicking it on the jaw, so hard that the Beowolf stumble backward.

The last thing it saw was Crescent Rose's blade descending on it.

Two halves of the Beowolf fell on the ground.

Rayeth held his ground as he started spinning Crescent Rose around, across, and behind his body rapidly, blocking several attacks from at least five Beowolves who were able to surround him before pointing the barrel of his weapon on the ground. Pulling the trigger, he propelled himself upward.

The Beowolves were about to follow him but before they leave the ground, a massive fireball descended from the heaven and devoured them, reducing them to ash.

Rayeth looked around him to see that two Beowolves were lunging at him as he landed. Kicking the air hard, he was able to propel himself further upwards, causing the two Grimm to crash at each other. Aiming the barrel behind him and firing a shot, Rayeth spun downwards to the ground, slicing the two heads of the Beowolves in one swift motion.

As he landed on the ground, several Grimms, their claws raised and ready to strike, intercepted him.

Rayeth answered by rapidly spinning his body while releasing and projecting his aura outwards. This created a rotating shield of rose petals around himself and tossing away any nearby Grimm.

Rayeth stopped spinning before holding Crescent Rose with one hand on the end of its shaft, just above the jagged blade, a finger was position on the trigger. Using his free hand, Rayeth loaded a single violet-blue bullet on the chamber of Crescent Rose. With a wide swing, he pulled the trigger of his weapon, firing a single bullet.

There was violet muzzle flash and a massive bolt of lightning was fired from the barrel.

It torched and electrocuted the Beowolf across Rayeth to the death before moving into a complete circular arc, torching and electrocuting everything it touch.

At least eight Beowolves fell to the ground with their bodies burnt to a crisp.

Once again holding Crescent Rose with two hands, with its blade and barrel behind him, Rayeth looked across him, surveying and seemingly counting all the remaining Beowolves before bursting into action. Firing a single bullet, Rayeth threw himself into the mass gathering of Beowolves.

What happened next was a one-sided slaughter as Rayeth took the offensive.

Both Glynda and Ozpin were never one for mindless slaughter, even if they were Grimm. The two admires Huntsmen and Huntresses who displays control and finesse when dealing with the creatures of Grimm and they consider excessive mauling of Grimm to be rather tasteless.

However, as Rayeth slaughter the Beowolves who have attacked him, they could not complain or criticize him.

Because, even though he was slaughtering his attackers, dismembering them with careless precision, there were no wasted motions in his movements. In addition, it should also be noted that he did not waste a single ammunition.

Every shot that he fired, the bullet connected with its target or the recoil caused by the shot was use to augment the force behind Rayeth's strike, which can easily cut two Beowolves in half, or to create a chain of attack, which dismembers a Beowolf to a number of pieces.

The way Rayeth moved across the battlefield was also breathtaking. He moved in the battlefield with speed impossible to follow with normal eyes, difficult to register even with eyes of experience hunters. He was capable of accelerating and decelerating with ease. His strikes thrown with such speed that Crescent Rose was seemingly nothing more than a spinning red blur. His attacks were also extremely precise and accurate as he did not miss a single target, whether it is close or long range.

In Glynda's eyes, Rayeth was gliding through the battlefield like a master dancer.

His movements were elegant and graceful without him actually trying. He weaved through countless attacks unflinchingly and flawlessly, outmaneuvering the Beowolves effortlessly, countering each attack with one of his own.

He went and cut through the pack of Beowolves with such ease, speed, and efficiency that it left Glynda speechless.

Beauty has no place in the battlefield.

Yet, Glynda considered the slaughtered that she was witnessing as one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen in her life.

The pure hearted smile etched on his lips took a darker tone.

His eyes bright with life and warmth developed a shade of sadism.

His sincere and solemn expression shifted to that of joy and ecstasy.

At that moment, he became an angle of death and Glynda could not take her eyes off him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

There was a time when Rayeth did not take joy in combat.

After all, combat was merely an unavoidable task for Hunters.

But, the longer the fight, the stronger the opponent, Rayeth unconsciously started enjoying the concept of fighting.

Which was something, in hindsight, unavoidable.

After all, he is the son of a man that thrived in combat and gave a new meaning to the word bloodthirsty and train by a man who was the epitome of ruthless aggression and brutality.

The love of combat was in his blood and this reflected upon the skills that he is displaying.

Attacking, blocking, deflecting, parrying, countering, dodging, everything was second nature to him.

Every shot and strike that he threw, a Grimm was kill or dismember.

Every motion and move that he make, had meaning and purpose.

In combat, he was a natural to a terrifying degree.

Rayeth took note of his surroundings as he stood in center of the clearing.

He was surrounded with bodies and limbs of Beowolves that were already rotting to none existence and bullet casings spat out of Crescent Rose.

Surveying the clearing, he removed the empty magazine from Crescent Rose before replacing it with a new one.

"That's three normal magazines, one fire round, and one lightning round." Rayeth recounted the ammunition that he used with a nod. He still had plenty of ammunition left and overall, his special magazines were still untouched and he had only waste two of his special rounds.

"So, are you willing to dance with me and die, or run and live?" Rayeth inquired calmly while looking across the clearing. "You can come out now." Rayeth exclaimed as he went into a fighting stance.

As he said those words, a Beowolf three times his sizes emerge from the forest,

Its white-boney armor was considerably thicker than the Beowolves that he had executed.

Its claws and fangs are bigger and evidently sharper in comparison to the Beowolves that attacked him.

There was no question in Rayeth's mind that the Beowolf that he was facing was the Alpha Beowolf.

Rayeth eyed the Alpha Beowolf calmly as he spoke. "So, what your decision? Live or die?"

The Alpha Beowolf answered by howling loudly and snarling threateningly as it dashed towards Rayeth like a bullet.

"Stupid." Rayeth was about to intercept it with the intent of reaping its entire head but the sound of a sword cutting through wind halted his movements.

A small black blade connected to a black ribbon flew through the air and caught the Alpha Beowolf behind its head.

The body of the Alpha Beowolf crashed to the ground while its head was propel in the air.

Rayeth raised a brow at this as he followed the blade into the hands of a black haired woman wearing a rather exaggeratedly large bow.

Looking at her, Rayeth was suddenly reminded of cats due to the woman's feline-like appearance.

Shrugging those thoughts away, Rayeth approached the woman while sheathing his Crescent Rose to avoid looking like a threat. When the woman was within arm's reach of him, Rayeth extended his hand towards her.

"Rayeth Rose, thanks for that but I could have taken that beast."

The woman took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Blake Belladonna," She introduced herself politely and without any additional words.

The two retracted their hands from each other before Rayeth wore his hood over his head.

"So, this makes us partners, huh?"

"I believe so." Blake responded calmly and quietly as they started moving side-by-side, a small and respectable distance between them.

There was silence between the two as they leave the clearing.

Strangely, though, the silence was not that awkward.

"Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, that's a rather interesting choice of weaponry." Rayeth commented as they created some distance between themselves and the area in which Rayeth fought in.

"I'm impress that you were able to identify the type of weapon that I wield." Blake replied with a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm a weapon's guy." Rayeth said with a shrug. "Seeing the weapon helps me determine how their wielder fights as well as enlighten me of their personality in combat."

"Is that so?" Blake threw Rayeth a questioning look.

"Honest," Rayeth assured her with a small, shy smile. "For example, the weapon that you wield is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe. It has three forms, a pistol, a small sword, and a sickle and chain. The sheath can be used as a sword if provided with aura – the most minimum amount of aura is capable of giving it a sharpness of an ordinary sword - or a blunt weapon."

Rayeth looked thoughtful for a moment. "You are a type of fighter that prefers finishing her opponent swiftly, with one strike if possible. You are an expert in precision strikes. You are knowledgeable in biology because it gives you knowledge of the weak spots of your enemies. You prefer guerrilla tactics or assassination tactics." Rayeth paused for a bit. "You can give me five minutes and I could probably tell you your entire fighting ability and capacity."

Blake could only stare uncomfortably at Rayeth before giving her reply. "You are creepy."

"I've been called weirder and harsher names." Rayeth stated not offended with Blake's words. "Did I hit the mark?"

"Yes," Blake conceded with a sigh. "What about you? Tell me something about your combat abilities."

Rayeth nodded, seeing that she was his partner and it was only fair. "I can fight in any type or form of combat, in any situation, or in any range, though I prefer close-range and long-range battle, my mid-range abilities are still in development. I am an expert-level scythe wielder while I am above average in wielding any other type of weaponry. I am knowledgeable in all four forms of hunter's fighting style though I can only use weapons and aura. I am weak in hand-to-hand and I am still studying Dustcraft." Rayeth paused for a bit. "Is that enough?"

"More than enough." Blade answered in an affirmative.

"That's good." Rayeth then moved and stopped in front of Blake, effectively causing her to pause. "Let us set the record between us before we continue, shall we?" Rayeth said awkwardly while giving Blake an uncomfortable look.

Blake only raised a question brow at this.

"I am not good with people. I am very socially awkward and a bona fide loner. I am used to doing things on my own and I am not that good of a conversationalist." Rayeth confessed uncomfortably. "That being said, I would trust you with my back and with my life in combat, I hope you can do the same. I could work with anyone that is willing to work with me and believe me when I say this, I don't care what you're fighting style is, I can adapt to it."

Rayeth took a deep breath before continuing. "We don't have to be friends but at least trust my ability and skills to support and assist you." Rayeth finished with a disarming smile.

Blake looked at Rayeth inventively before smiling a little. Closing the distance between them, she put a hand on his shoulders. "I think the two of us would work well with each other."

The two shared a smile before Rayeth turned around. "I can tell that you are also fast but please tell me if you want me to slow down." Rayeth shifted into his running stance and Blake did so as well.

"Lead the way, partner."

"No problem, partner."

The two left the area in speed that was nothing less of inhuman.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It seems that all students have found there pair." Ozpin said while observing the two running through the forest. "Blade Belladonna and Rayeth Rose, they are probably the most athletic pair that Beacon has ever seen in its history."

"Ms. Belladonna has better reflexes but Mr. Rose is faster, with or without his Semblance. When it comes to athleticism, I think they are near equal." Glynda commented with a nod. "A good pair."

"Quite." Ozpin agreed with a nod. "Now, what pair is a good match for them?"

_**(Scene Change)**_

Due to the speed that they were travelling, Rayeth and Blake arrived in the Abandon Temple in a matter of minutes from where they had met.

"I'm impress that you were able to keep up with me." Rayeth said, respect evident in his voice as he eyed his partner who was breathing lightly for air.

"You didn't even use aura." Blake commented between her breaths.

"I'm naturally fast. Speed is my Semblance and I take great pride in that." Rayeth exclaimed with a grin before shifting his gazed on the temple.

The Temple seems to mostly consist of the broken ruins of a rotunda. Three of the columns are broken and lying around the area in pieces. There are five stone columns still standing that hold up a circle of stones.

"Let's accomplish the task, shall we?"

"Yes,"

The two descended down from the small hill that they were standing on and walked into the temple.

The two immediately laid their eyes on the relics that they were task to retrieve.

"Chest Pieces?" Blake asked loudly while Rayeth looked around the temple, immediately noticing several missing relics.

"Well, I'm taking the white knight." Rayeth informed her as he swipe the white knight piece from its pedestal.

Seeing this, Blade nodded. "Should we get back to the starting point?"

"Later," Rayeth answered before taking something from his pocket and throwing it towards Blake. "For now, let's fill our stomach with something and rehydrate." Rayeth suggested thoughtfully.

Blake caught the object that Rayeth threw at her and glance at it.

It was a protein bar.

"I have an energy bar if you don't like that." Rayeth offered while taking another protein bar from his pocket.

"No, this will do." Blake said as she opened the protein bar.

"Good, and catch." Rayeth threw a bottle of water towards Blake, which she caught. "Don't worry about me. I have another one."

Blake nodded as she slowly ate the protein bar given to her by her partner. Rayeth devoured his as well before downing all the contents of his bottle water in one gulp.

"You came in here extremely prepare." Blake commented before taking another bite from her protein bar.

"I promise one of the professor that I won't be wasting her time." Rayeth told her while adjusting his collar. "I hope that I did not disappoint her."

"After seeing you fight like that, I don't see anyone being disappointed at you." Blade said before taking a sip from her bottle water. "You fought incredibly."

Rayeth smiled at Blake at that compliment. "Thanks."

Blake stared at Rayeth for a bit, not believing her eyes due to the fact that, in her point of view, her partner seemed to be sparklingly while he smiled. Shaking her head, she finished her protein bar and bottle water in one fell swoop.

"We should go." Blake suggested before things get awkward between them.

"Okay." Rayeth agreed as they descended down from the temple. "Between our speeds, I think we'll reach the starting point in an hour, provided we face no opposition."

"If we take the same route, the probability of that happening would be near zero." Blade stated as the two prepared for a dash out of the forest.

Though before they could take the first step, Blake started looking around, something that Rayeth notices.

"Is there anything wrong?" Rayeth asked his partner worriedly.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked while giving Rayeth a look.

"Hear what?" Rayeth asked confusedly.

Before Blake could answer, the sound a scream caught his attention.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A shrill masculine voice echoed loudly and the two trace the scream to its origin.

The two saw a body flying through air, as if he was hurled from a far with great force.

Rayeth and Blake looked at the falling body with an incredulous stare.

"He'll die if he crashes, won't he?" Rayeth asked with a blank tone.

"Yup." Blake replied with an equally blank tone.

With a sigh, Rayeth unhook his cloak from his back before turning it into a whip. Pulling his entire arm backward, he swung the whip towards the rapidly falling boy. The whip ensnared the boy's neck and with tugged of his wrist, he pulled the falling boy towards him.

Rayeth caught the boy in his arms before dropping him on the ground carelessly.

"That's a weapon?" Blake asked, fascinated on the whip in Rayeth's hand.

Rayeth nodded as he threw the whip behind him. The whip unraveled and turned back into its cloak/hoodie form. The cloak then wrapped itself around Rayeth's body.

"Took me three months' worth of work to make Constantine." Rayeth said proudly. "She was worth every second."

Blake did not believe what she saw but she swore, at that moment, she saw the cloak hugging Rayeth affectionately.

"Oh, my head!" The boy groaned loudly.

Rayeth and Blake turned their attention on the blonde boy that Rayeth had saved.

The boy was tall with messy blond hair and dark-blue eyes. He is quite toned, with muscles noticeable across his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He was also wearing brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

"Hey, you alive?" Rayeth asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde boy mumbled as he composed himself. He tried to stand up but merely stumbled to one knee.

Rayeth took it upon himself to help assist him on his feet. "Easy now, blondie."

"Thanks," The blonde boy mumbled before looking at Rayeth. The boy took in the appearance of his helper before bouncing to his feet suddenly as if he was reenergize.

Both Blake and Rayeth looked at him strangely after seeing that.

"You okay?" Rayeth asked slowly.

"Me!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he pointed at himself exaggeratedly, a wide, flamboyant smile on his lips. "I'm fine, I'm perfectly okay." The blonde boy stated confidently before leaning towards Rayeth and grabbing his hands.

The blonde boy tightly held Rayeth's hands before pressing it on his chest, his face near Rayeth's. "What about you, pretty little lady, are you okay?" The blonde boy inquired with a smooth tone.

Rayeth looked at him unblinkingly before leaning towards Blake.

"Did this guy just called me a girl?" Rayeth asked with a low tone so that only Blake could hear him.

"I believe so, yes." Blake answered in affirmative, though internally, she did not blame the blonde boy for mistaking the gender of his partner. He does look more feminine than most of the female students that she had seen yesterday.

"Did he also called me a midget as well?" Rayeth asked with a slight dark tone.

"Yes," Blake answered with a nod.

"Okay," Rayeth said with a stiff nod before suddenly kicking the boy on the knee, causing him to shout in surprise and pain. He let go of Rayeth's hands as he tended to his kicked shin. Rayeth moved behind him and grabbed him around his waist. With strength that truly did not match his feminine build; he effortlessly lifts the blonde boy off his feet. Rayeth fell backwards, throwing and slamming the blonde boy down to the ground shoulder and upper back first.

Rayeth sat up and returned to Blake's side, ignoring the body that he laid out several feet from him.

Blake was looking at Rayeth with a raise brow while he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't like being called a midget and/or a girl." Rayeth told her seriously.

Blake could only stared at him for a long period of time before smiling slightly. "You must have a very difficult school life."

"You don't know the half of it." Rayeth shivered slightly before his instincts suddenly kicked in.

He shifted his attention on the northwest of the Abandon Temple. Blake followed his lead, and the two immediately noticed several trees shaking.

They instantly put a hand on their respective weapon while waiting in anticipation for the creature that was approaching them.

An Ursa burst out from the forest.

Rayeth had already brought out several bullets while Blake had drawn her Gambol Shroud. They readied themselves for battle though it was unnecessary as the Ursa collapsed on the ground after a flash pinkish-violet aura exploding on its back.

"YEE-HAA!"

As it collapsed, an orange haired girl fell off its shoulder.

"Aw, it's broken."

A male then fell off the dead Ursa's back, looking extremely exhausted.

"Nora…Don't…Ever do that again?"

Rayeth stared at the scene before him in disbelief.

"Did they just rode in here on an Ursa?" Rayeth asked in wonder and surprised.

"Yes…" Blake answered with a tone of disbelief similar to her partner.

The two did not move as they allowed the orange haired girl to run past them without sparring her a glance.

Instead, their attentions were directed to the sound of a loud roar.

From the northeast of the Abandon Forest, they saw a red haired girl running out of the forest, followed by a large Death Stalker

"JAUNE!"

"PYRRHA!" The boy that Rayeth suplexed exclaimed worriedly and frightfully at the sight of his partner being chased by a Death Stalker.

He dash towards his partner, weapons drawn and raised.

Rayeth and Blake merely stood dumbfounded.

"Did that girl…"

"…ran all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Rayeth finished the question of his partner while bearing his head on his hand. "Afraid so…"

Glancing on his partner, Rayeth spoke. "You think Atlas Academy is still taking in new students?" Rayeth asked innocently. "I mean, sure they focus on the militaristic application of hunters but I think that is better than being in the same school with this lot."

Blake appeared to be contemplating her partner's suggestion before leaning towards Rayeth. "Tempting but I think they won't take any of our application letters and other papers after initiation."

"There goes our sanity." Rayeth sighed though there was an amuse smile on his lips.

"Partner…" Blake tapped Rayeth shoulder while looking up. "I think we have another problem at hand." Blake said as she pointed upwards.

Rayeth followed her line of sight. Narrowing his eyes, he saw a Nevermore flying over them though he noticed something else that his partner did not see.

Grabbing Crescent Rose from its holster and shifting to its gun-mode. He used the scope of the weapon to magnify the sight of the yellow and white blur that were hanging on the tail and talons of the Nevermore respectively.

The sight of his sister and another woman, which appears to be his sister's partner, dangling on the edge of the Nevermore flushed all the humor out of his body.

"That reckless idiot." Rayeth grumbled under his breath as his silver eyes harden.

Turning his attention on the giant Death Stalker, who was currently being occupied by the boy who was named Jaune and his partner, Pyrrha or something. The two of them were struggling as they blocked both its pincer and stinger. They were both commendable considering they were able to block and intercept attacks from the massive Grimm though it was disheartening that their attacks were merely bouncing off the hard exoskeleton of the Death Stalker.

Still, Rayeth was not in the mood to give away compliments, not when his sister had put herself into harm's way, again.

"BOTH OF YOU…" Rayeth shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the clearing, especially Jaune and Pyrrha. Rayeth's entire body was now glowing bright red as rose petals oozes out of his body. "MOVE!" Rayeth shouted urgently before jumping in the air and performing a spinning heel kick on the air.

Rayeth deliver the kick with the use of his Semblance while projecting his aura outwards.

This caused him to kick the air so hard and so fast that he actually created a massive, crescent shape, compressed air blade that flew towards the Death Stalker.

Pyrrha, seeing this, dived down, taking Jaune down with him.

The air blade made contact with the Death Stalker's exoskeleton, causing it to stumble backwards due to the force of impact from the air blade.

Rayeth then delivered three more sweeping kicks, creating three consecutive air blades that did not fail to make contact with the Death Stalker. Each hit cause the Death Stalker to be push farther and farther away from the two hunters-in-training.

This gave Pyrrha and Jaune some space to recover their breathing.

"Thank you!" Pyrrha shouted while Jaune looked in awe at what he had seen.

"You're welcome!" Rayeth replied before shifting his attention to his partner.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME, REN!" Nora shouted gleefully while shaking her partner's collar.

Rayeth ignored this in favor of speaking with his partner.

"Hey, I'm going to get my sister and his partner down to earth. Could you help those two stall that monster until I can get down?" Rayeth asked his partner pleadingly.

Blake nodded, brandishing her weapon at Rayeth.

"Thank you." Rayeth bowed at her partner before giving the two other people near her partner a look.

Rayeth's eyes look calculative at this as he tried to discern the weapons of the two and how to effectively used them.

After several seconds, Rayeth spoke.

"Girl with the High-Impact Grenade-Hammer, you're the Vanguard. That Grimm is old as dirt, meaning it has extremely thick armor. Your weapon is the only thing strong enough to dent it so you lead the attack. Concentrate on attacking."

Rayeth turned towards the Asian Male.

"You with the Rapid-Fire SMG-Sword, you and my partner would act as Disablers. Both of you are not equip to kill something that big so distract it, annoy it, I don't care as long as its attention is focus solely on you two. I want the Vanguard to have as many chances to attack as possible."

Rayeth then turned to Blake.

"Tell the Amazonian and the Knight to focus their efforts on defense. Their swords won't scratch that monster so they are better utilize in blocking its pincer and stinger."

Not caring whether his orders were followed or not, Rayeth kicked the ground hard which propelled him upwards. He then started running towards the Nevermore with the intent of getting his sister on the ground.

Below him, three people were looking at him with varying degrees of awe.

"My partner can fly…" Blake commented, visibly impressed at what she had witness.

"His Aura Manipulation and Semblance utilization is quite good." Ren nodded while giving the boy a clap of appreciation at the skill displayed before him.

"I AM SO GOING TO MAKE HIM TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Nora shouted with eyes of excitement.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"YOU STUPID OAF!"

"SHUT IT YOU UPTIGHT BITCH!"

It was not her day, Yang concluded to herself as she held on the Nevermore's tail tightly while her partner, Weiss Schnee, held on to the talons of the flying Grimm. That was the only thing they could do to prevent themselves from plummeting to the ground as the giant Nevermore flew in breakneck speed, the turbulence causing their breathing to become erratic, and their clothes and hair waving wildly in the air.

Yang could not believe her luck. Of all the students that she could possibly be paired with, it had to be Weiss Schnee, an uptight and shrewd heiress that is capable of pissing her off with the sound of her voice alone.

Yang didn't even know how she met the fucking bitch that is her partner. When she entered the forest, she intended to find her brother and asked him what he is doing in Beacon and, if her thoughts were correct and it turned out that he was advance two years, she would have him as her partner. That would have been ideal in Yang's world, but a wrong turned cost her to make eye contact with the most annoying girl that she had ever met.

The first time Yang saw her, she knew that she would despised the girl and after only having three sentences in their first official conversation, her prediction came through and it took all her will power and self-control not to put the sniveling wench in her place with her fist.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT TONE, YOU GORILLA!" Weiss snarled loudly. "IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTEN TO ME, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS POSITION IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"FUCK THAT, YOU BITCH!" Yang scowled, her eyes shifting from lilac to red. "YOU GOT US LOST THREE TIMES! AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!"

"AND WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I LISTEN TO A BARBARIAN LIKE YOU!"

"BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I KNOW HOW TO NAVIGATE THROUGH A FOREST EVEN WITHOUT A FUCKING COMPASS OR A SHITTING MAP!" Yang retorted tightening her hold on the black feather of the Grimm when she felt her hand slipping. "ALSO, MY SENSE OF DIRECTIONS IS BETTER THAN YOURS BECAUSE APPARENTLY, YOU HAVE THE SENSE OF DIRECTION OF A RESTARTED DICKHEAD!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

There verbal fight would have continue if it weren't for the humongous Nevermore suddenly shaking violently. The two girls held on to the Nevermore tighter in fear of falling as they felt the violent shaking of the Grimm.

Weiss saw a red blur passed her while a voiced that was both feminine and masculine echoed to her ears.

"I know you're a thrill seeker but I didn't know you're suicidal as well." Weiss followed the exasperated tone and saw a red cloak individual crouching down in front of Yang. "I didn't know you want to leave me in this earth this desperately."

Yang stared at her brother with a sheepish smile before motioning for Weiss. "It was her fault!"

"IT WAS NOT!" Weiss defended herself fiercely.

"WHATEVER!" Rayeth stood up on the Nevermore's back before pointing Crescent Rose, which was in its gun form, at the back of the head of the Grimm.

Rayeth fired five bullets from Crescent Rose.

There was a black muzzle flash per shot and with each hit, the Nevermore jerked violently.

When the fifth bullet made contact with the Nevermore, it suddenly went stiff and began to plummet to the ground.

Rayeth grabbed her sister's arm before slinging her over his shoulder. Jumping off the Nevermore, he took Weiss's left arm and pulled her towards him. With the two secured, he then started running downwards towards the ground.

Yang laughed as she enjoyed the pleasant sensation of her brother's unique way of air travel while Weiss could only look at Rayeth in surprise and disbelief.

"You can fly!?" Weiss inquired loudly.

"This ain't flying." Rayeth said, his eyes locked on the Nevermore that was unconscious but still breathing. "This is running, with style."

Due to the speed that Rayeth was running, the three arrived on the ground in a matter of seconds. Rayeth laid the two on the ground before tracing the Nevermore with the barrel of his gun.

"Sis, I'm going after the Nevermore." Rayeth told his sister as he took several steps towards the avian Grimm.

"Need back up, little bro?" Yang asked as she stood up and turned her weapon, Ember Celica, into its active form.

"Thanks sis, but no…" Rayeth watched as the Nevermore regain its consciousness, immediately recovering its bearing. The giant Grimm glared at Rayeth before soaring upwards. With a loud roar, it swung its wings' towards Rayeth, sending a volley of arrows in the form of its feathers.

Constantine Rose burst into life and grew considerably before splitting into eight halves. Each halves formed a harpoon head on their tips before they buried themselves on the ground.

With him mounted and secured, Rayeth intercepted each feathers with a bullet fired from his Crescent Rose.

The current magazine loaded in Crescent Rose was the magazine with the cross-shape emblem. This magazine contained his high velocity impact rounds. This was similar to his normal rounds but with their power and speed amplified ten folds. This caused for increase recoil but due to Constantine Rose keeping its user in place, Rayeth was not thrown away by the recoil.

The high velocity impact rounds had enough power, speed, and force to completely offset the giant arrows raining down at them.

The feathers fell on the ground harmlessly together with the bullets that intercepted them.

With the immediate threat dealt with, Rayeth turned his attention to the two girls. "Sis, you can't fight in the air, I can. Let me deal with the overgrown turkey." Rayeth told his sister before pointing across another battle. "Help them with the 300 year old Death Stalker. As good as those five are, only one of them possesses a weapon capable enough to actually hurt the damn thing." All three of them looked at the battle that was taking place between five hunter's-in-training and the ancient Grimm.

Truth be told, Rayeth had a point.

All attacks thrown at it did not leave any damage and merely annoyed the Grimm and the only one dealing damage was Nora due to the type of weapon that she was using.

"Who in their right mind gave a hyper active girl that looks to be in a permanent sugar rush a High-Impact Grenade-Hammer?" Rayeth wondered loudly before once again turning his attention to his sister. "Due to the age of that Death Stalker, its armor is probably three feet thick. Use the armor-blasting shells and concentrate your fire on one area. 10 consecutive shots on a single area would probably crack the armor enough for that girl's hammer and Ember Celica to do significant damage. You are to act as a Tank and assist the Vanguard."

"Okay bro," As her brother ordered, Yang changed the ammunition of her weapon from its normal shells to the armor blasting shells.

Rayeth then shifted his attention of Weiss, who was now standing and looking at him. Rayeth focused most of his attention on Weiss' weapon. "Multi Action Dust Rapier…" Rayeth whispered before giving Weiss a once over, something that made the girl uncomfortable.

Weiss unconsciously covered her breasts. "What are you looking at?" Weiss asked exaggeratedly.

Yang could only roll her eyes at this. "Save the dramatics, Princess, my brother is actually prettier than you and there is nothing to leer at when it comes to you. You're as flat as a board." Yang commented dryly.

Weiss glared at Yang, but before she could retort, Rayeth spoke.

"You are Support." Rayeth stated while giving Weiss a look that demands complete obedience. "Focus your attacks at long range. Use Dust spells that binds, hinders, or stuns. Aim for its legs or for its pincer, slow it down for the Vanguard and for the Tank." Rayeth ordered before once again taking the sky.

Weiss could only stare at the empty space that Rayeth left. "Did he just gave me orders?"

"Yes he did, and if you screw it up, I'll make you regret even being born."

_**(Scene Change)**_

There were two things that Rayeth was proud and prideful of.

First, was his speed. Speed is his semblance. Rayeth was confident that he was the fastest man alive and that he can outrun anyone in the world.

Second, was his creativity. He had created both Crescent Rose and Constantine Rose from scratch and had thought of many ways to upgrade his two faithful weapons. He had also develop numerous techniques in using his aura and Semblance. In hindsight, having Speed, a very simple concept, as a Semblance would have limit his options in combat, but due to his creativity, he was able to make due of what he has and made it great.

Rayeth returned Crescent Rose to its holster before extending his hand. "Constantine, my darling, scythe please." Rayeth requested lovingly.

Constantine Rose removed itself from its wielders back and expanded before unravelling into threads. The threads then weaved itself and formed a replica of Crescent Rose, minus the scope and triggering mechanism.

Rayeth grabbed Constantine Rose and held the scythe with one hand at its center.

Rayeth looked at the Nevermore with a smile as he ascend to its level.

"Let's dance, bitch." Rayeth challenged with an innocent yet sadistic look in his eyes. Rayeth's entire being and weapon was surrounded with countless rose petals that spiral around him.

The Nevermore answered his challenge with a roar as it fired another volley of sharp feathers at Rayeth.

Rayeth answer by swinging Constantine with such speed that it broke the sound barrier.

A sonic boom exploded in the sky as Rayeth's swing generated a massive shockwave of wind that blew away the volley of giant feathers before hitting the giant Grimm on its chest.

The Grimm howled in pain as it was thrown back several meters due to the force of impact of the attack. It struggled to remain in the sky but it was able to recover its bearing though it was still reeling from the attack that it had just received.

Rayeth did not give it time to fully recover.

"This is my sky!"

Rayeth went into a peculiar high stance.

Using his wrist as an axis, he spun the scythe so rapidly that it became a crimson blur, only leaving behind a trail of rose petals as it rotates.

With each rotation, the wind around the scythe was bend, causing a vortex of air to surround Rayeth and his weapon.

Rayeth kicked the air and the distance between him and the Grimm disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Swinging the scythe at the Nevermore, a massive vacuum of pressurized air exploded when the blade made contact with the Nevermore's body.

The Grimm's body shook as it was pushed back again.

The Nevermore tried to swat Rayeth with its wings.

But Rayeth already moved before it even moved its wings.

A blow on the back of its neck.

A blow on one of its talons.

A blow on its left wing.

A blow on its right wing.

A blow on its lower beak.

A blow on its chest.

A blow on its upper beak.

A blow on its skull.

Rayeth had already connected eight attacks on the Nevermore in the span of quarter second, each having similar force, power and strength, each creating a vacuum of wind on impact that lethally and tremendously damage its body .

Rayeth moved witch such speed that the Nevermore had lost sight of him.

He moved and attack with such speed that he seems to create after images of himself that further confused and disorient the Nevermore.

And with each attack that landed on its body, the Nevermore could feel its body tearing, its life fading.

The Nevermore, at that moment, felt fear, tremendous fear as its life slowly, torturously left its body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll end it here…<strong>_

_**The battle between the seven hunters-in-training will be next chapter…**_

_**Enjoy and review….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Normally, I would put my authors note at the end of the chapter but I make an exception in this one...**_

_**This chapter is a bit rush, clumsily put together and a bit cluttered, so it is not as good as the last four chapters...**_

_**Apologies for this, but I have a trip to the province this Thursday and I might not be able to upload anything until Sunday, so I wanted to get this one out before my trip.**_

_**I promise next chapter would be better than this...WAY, WAY BETTER THAN THIS! THAT I SWEAR  
><strong>_

_**Thank you for supporting this story of mine...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose Prince<strong>_

_**Chapter 5: Teams  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY so don't sue me**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Preface)<strong>_

_You cannot achieve success, without the risk of failure._

_I learned a long time ago, you cannot achieve success, if you fear failure. _

_If you're not afraid to fail, man, you have a chance to succeed. _

_But you're never gonna get there unless you risk it all the way. _

_I was a failure. _

_Sometimes, half the fun is failing. _

_Learning from your mistakes, waking up the next morning, and saying 'Okay. Watch out. Here I come again. A little bit smarter, licking my wounds, and really not looking forward to getting my ass kicked the way I just did yesterday.' _

_So now, I'm just a little more dangerous._

_**(Chapter 5: Teams)**_

The Death Stalker before them was old and unfortunately, for the five hunters-in-training, that meant bad news.

Unlike other sentient beings, the older the Grimm gets, the stronger it becomes.

Tougher and harder armor, sharper instincts, smarter, faster, stronger, it all comes with age for the creatures of Grimm.

Normally, Death Stalkers are moderately difficult to kill but that is only the case if the Death Stalker is less than 100 years old.

The Death Stalker that they were fighting was clearly more than 100 years old.

"Nora SMASH!" Nora shouted as she swung her hammer downwards.

The Death Stalker backed away from the attack with speed honed through its long existence. The hammer struck the Death Stalker some time ago and it did not have any desire to get hit by the hammer again.

Nora missed and the Death Stalker was about to retaliate but both its pincers were block by Pyrrha and Jaune.

The Death Stalker prepared its stinger to strike the two humans that were able to block its claws, but before it could strike, the Grimm found itself bombarded by green and violet dust bullets at its left and right side. The bullets were bouncing off its exoskeleton but it still causes a degree of discomfort for the colossal Grimm.

The Death Stalker roared in irritation. Using its tail, the Grimm tried to swipe the two humans away from him but Blake and Ren were too agile to be hit by such a sloppy attack.

Avoiding the tail with ease, the two continue to unload several more bullets at the Death Stalker, distracting it enough for Nora to land a hit with her hammer. Firing a grenade in unison with the hammer strike, the force of her attack increased significantly to such extent that it drove the Death Stalker's body to the grounds, its many legs collapsing.

Using the recoil, Nora jumped backwards and landed beside Pyrrha and Jaune, the two already creating some distance away from the down Grimm.

"Well, were hurting it." Jaune grumbled tiredly while wearily and frightfully looking at the slowly rising Grimm.

"But not enough." Pyrrha stated cautiously.

"Don't worry guys!" Nora said with a wide grin. "I am not getting tired hitting that thing. You guys just keep on blocking and swooshing, and I'll do the whacking!" Nora exclaimed while waving her hammer around.

"I won't call what we're doing swooshing, Nora." Ren said as he landed beside his best friend while Blake landed in front of the duo.

"How many more times do we have to hit that thing before it goes down?" Blake asked, still searching for the weak spot of the Grimm or better yet, the kill spot.

"As I said before, I don't mind hitting that thing all day!" Nora reiterated loudly.

All four looked at Nora, three of which looking at her as if she had several screws loose while Ren could only smile wryly at how typical her childhood friend is.

"Well, look alive everyone." Ren announced, getting everyone's attention in the process. Ren motioned for the Death Stalker who was not up on its feet and was now charging at them, its stinger clicking ominously and dangerous. "Blake and I will lead and open its defenses. Nora, attack only when you have a clear opening."

Blake nodded as she prepared the pistol form of her weapon while Nora gave Ren a quick hug.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, keep its attack from hitting Nora. Don't worry about me and Blake, we'll dodge everything that thing throws at us."

"Okay!" Pyrrha replied fiercely while Jaune merely nodded nervously, knees shaking but a resolute and determined expression were plaster across his face.

The five were about to meet the Death Stalker's in mid-charge but stopped when they heard a somewhat wild yell echoing in the clearing.

"TAKE THIS!" A blonde woman jumped over them, firing several orange-yellow fireball at the Death Stalker.

Whenever the fireball hit the Death Stalker, the fireball exploded before releasing a concussive force that blasted the Death Stalker back, almost taking it off its feet.

The blonde woman landed in front of the Death Stalker before pulling her right arm back and throwing a haymaker directly on its head, firing a fireball for added force.

The Death Stalker was thrown backwards due to the force of the punch and the fireball.

Landing on its feet, the Grimm roared angrily and tried to hit the blonde woman with its stinger, only to be intercepted by a wall of ice appearing out of nowhere. The ice encased the Grimm's tail, momentarily trapping and holding the Death Stalker in place.

"Didn't my brother say that you should keep your distance!1"

"A 'thank you' would be perfect right now!"

The blonde woman and a white haired woman glared at each before Nora made her presence known.

"Nora SMASH! AGAIN!" Nora shouted as she swung her hammer down directly on the Death Stalker's upper abdomen.

This was follow by a bombardment of bullets by Ren and Blake while Jaune and Pyrrha approached the newcomers.

"Yang!"

"Weiss!"

Jaune and Pyrrha greeted respectively.

"Vomit boy, you're still alive!"

"It's nice to see you again, Pyrrha!"

Yang and Weiss greeted those who called for them with somewhat of a welcoming tone.

Jaune and Pyrrha only smiled before sliding beside the two, their shields raised as they blocked the two pincers that were about to strike the two newcomers.

Seeing this, Yang and Weiss momentarily forgot the animosity that they felt towards each other and choose to dealt with the problem at hand.

Weiss jumped backwards, summoning two glyphs below Jaune and Pyrrha's feet. Using the glyph, Weiss pulled the two away from the attack range of the Grimm.

Yang, on the other hand, charged towards the Death Stalker, fists raise, and ready to strike.

Yang batted the two pincers away before throwing five jabs, firing fireballs with each jab, each fireball hitting the eyes of the Grimm.

The Death Stalker roared in pain but it did not have time to recover as Nora smash her weapon on its mouth.

This was follow by two consecutive blade strike across its eyes by both Blake and Ren, further damaging the eyesight of the Grimm.

The Grimm started trashing wildly as its eyesight was damage significantly. The wall of ice that trapped its tail broke and was promptly use to sweep the four human beings that attacked it away.

The four hunters-in-training would have been swept away by the Death Stalker's tail, if it weren't for Weiss summoning a massive glyph beneath them to pull them away from the trashing Death Stalker.

The four hunters-in-training landed several meters away from the Death Stalker before creating more distance from the Grimm as it swung its pincers and tail wildly.

"Thanks for the save." Ren said as he stopped beside Weiss.

"Finally, some appreciation." Weiss grumbled before giving Yang a look. "Well…" Weiss looked at Yang demandingly.

"Thanks." Yang said with gnashing teeth. "But I could have taken that."

"Just be grateful that you didn't have to." Weiss retorted, aggravation clear in her voice.

"Where's Rayeth?" Blake inquired about the whereabouts of her partner from the two newcomers that were seemingly glaring at each other to submission.

"Taking care of the Nevermore." Weiss answered as she shifted her attention from her partner to the black haired girl.

"Why you ask?" Yang inquired, giving Blake a suspicious look.

***BOOM***

Before Blake could answer, the sound of air exploding stole everyone's attention from the Death Stalker to the sky.

Seven hunters-in-training were greeted with the sight of a Nevermore being struck countless times by some red blur, the wind around the massive Grimm exploding constantly, a massive wind vortex dancing around it.

A single second pass, the red blur disappeared.

The Nevermore fell to the ground, in countless, shredded pieces.

The six out of the seven eyed the scene in shock while Yang could only smile in amusement.

A weak gust of wind suddenly went past them before Rayeth appeared in front of them.

Not giving them a glance, Rayeth swung his scythe at the Death Stalker, releasing a shockwave of wind that blew the massive Death Stalker of its feet, sending the Grimm flying away from the group of hunters-in-training.

"You guys need help." Flashing them a smile that would even make a Grimm blush, Rayeth offered but Yang had other ideas.

Lifting her brother with ease with one hand, Yang carried Rayeth to the back of the group. "You stay, we handle this." Yang told her brother firmly.

"You sure?" Rayeth asked his sister seriously. "I could kill that think with a combination of some of my special rounds." Rayeth said with confidence.

"Stay." Yang insisted fiercely. "You got your kill. This is ours. It won't look good on us if you killed this Death Stalker after putting down a Nevermore." Yang added calmly.

Knowing that an argument would be a waste of everyone's time, Rayeth conceded.

He threw his scythe behind him. The scythe unraveled into a cloak before expanding and morphing into a throne when it hit the ground. Sitting on the throne, Rayeth pointed at the rising Death Stalker. "300 hundred year old Death Stalker incoming." Rayeth warned them, his eyes having a calculative glint.

Yang could only smile as she turned around to face her comrades and the Death Stalker.

"You know, this would be so easy if she's fighting with us." Jaune pointed out, eyes locked on the decomposing pieces of the Nevermore.

"Yeah, and that would make us look real bad." Yang snorted derisively. "How would it make us look if we can't take down a Death Stalker while my brother, who is younger than us by two years, can put it down with ease?" Yang asked while looking at all of them in the eye.

"Wait, that's a guy!?" Jaune suddenly look sick.

"Wait, his two years younger than us?" Weiss asked, looking at the younger boy in surprised.

"I'm right here by the way, and I'm pretty sure I can take both of you down." Rayeth said, waving at them with a small, strained, irritated smile.

"My brother is the best and strongest fighter in Signal Academy. So my little brother being here is not strange." Yang defended her brother before looking at Jaune. "Yes, his a guy, hard to believe considering how pretty he is but he is a guy."

"I'm right here sis and I can hear every word your saying." Rayeth pointed out with an offended tone.

"Little bro, it's not my fault that your attractive to both genders."

Rayeth groaned slightly at that before pointing something ahead of them. "And again, Death Stalker incoming."

The conversation ended right then and there as the seven hunters-in-training bursts into action.

Pyrrha and Jaune took point as they intercepted the pincers of the giant Grimm. Jaune's knee shudder lightly as he noticed that the blow was stronger compare to the multiples blows that he had blocked just minutes ago.

The Death Stalker's stinger descended towards Pyrrha but was caught by Yang. Showing strength that was beyond superhuman, Yang held the stinger in place with some effort.

The Death Stinger tried to use its pincers to swat Yang away but was unable to do so as all two of its pincers were frozen in place.

This allowed Jaune and Pyrrha to land several swords strikes at the Death Stalker. Though it did not caused any amount of damage, it still aggravated the Death Stalker, who was helpless with its pincers and stingers held in place by thick layers of ice and Yang.

While Jaune and Pyrrha were battering the Grimm with sword strikes, both Ren and Blake tried something knew. They went beside Yang and proceeded to bombard the tail stinger of the Death Stalker, shooting directly at the break in the Death Stalker's armor plating at point block.

The Death Stalker released a startling loud roar of pain as it tried to move its stinger away from the onslaught of bullets but Yang held the Grimm in place.

Nora then drove her hammer down on the Death Stalker again, flooring it to the ground. With it helpless, Yang ripped the stinger off its tail, which was already significantly damage from the attacks of Ren and Blake.

Jaune seeing this got an idea.

"Yang!" Jaune shouted, trying to get Yang's attention. "Throw it in the air." Jaune requested urgently.

For a moment, Yang looked at Jaune confusedly but another voice caught her attention, which simultaneously made Yang obey the request of the male blonde.

"DO IT!" Rayeth shouted urgently.

That was the only prompting Yang needed as she threw the golden stinger of the Death Stalker up in the air.

"Weiss, drive the stinger back to the Death Stalker." Jaune ordered while looking at the white haired girl on the back.

Weiss did as she was told seeing that she did not have any better plans to suggest. Waiting for the stinger to reach its highest point, she summoned a white glyph on the surface of the stinger. The glyph change from white to red as Weiss fired the stinger towards the stunned Death Stalker.

The stinger was able to penetrate the thick bony armor of the Grimm. The Death Stalker roared loudly in pain as it felt something penetrating its exoskeleton.

"Nora, end it!"

"OKAY!" Nora shouted with a grin as Yang grabbed her at the back of her collar before hurling her up in the air.

Nora laughed maniacally as she shot up through the air, and after reaching the highest point, she fired and detonated a grenade. Riding the shockwave of the explosion, she plummeted down to earth with great force and momentum. She use that force and momentum to augment her blow as she struck the stinger further into the Death Stalker's body. Firing another grenade, Nora jumped off the Death Stinger, further pushing the stinger into the Grimm.

The Grimm let out a strangle roar before finally dying.

_**(Scene Change)**_

With the secondary objective completed, the group of eight left the Abandon Temple. Each pair had recovered their respective relic and they were now making their way back to Beacon Cliffs to end their initiation.

The route that the group takes was the route that Rayeth took to get to the temple. Weiss inquired why they were taking this particular path and Rayeth answered by showing them a map of the Emerald Forests through his scroll and highlighting all possible paths, emphasizing on the routes that would offer the least amount of resistance.

This opened the topic on why he had a scroll at hand by some members of the group, and Rayeth answered by telling them that there was no rule against bringing a scroll, which caused everyone to feel a bit stupid.

Returning to the topic at hand…

"Why didn't you tell me that you got move two years ahead?" Yang inquired while walking side by side with her brother, their partners trailing behind them.

"I got admitted the night before they sent the aircrafts to fetch the students." Rayeth explained vaguely, not wanting to tell his sister that he took out an infamous criminal to get his passed into Beacon. "I had to literally prepare my stuff overnight and then run like hell to Beacon. I had to leave my workshop and my armory back in Signal."

'_Still, knowing Uncle Qrow, he'll probably be shipping both to Beacon by next week.'_ Rayeth thought privately, not liking the fact that he has to make do with the tools and ammunitions that he has until he gets access to his workshop.

"Why didn't you take the jet with me?"

"Do you honestly believe that I'll ride anything slower than me at my slowest speed?" There was disgust and repulsion in Rayeth's voice that was tangible to everyone within hearing range.

Yang rolled her eyes at her brother's typical problem when it comes to public or private transportation. "Not everyone can travel through Mach Speed at will."

"They could have and should have. We have the tech for it." Rayeth insisted dismissively.

Yang shook her head in amusement at that. "Speed freak."

"Proud of it."

The siblings shared a laughed before Rayeth casually took a single bullet from his utility belt before pouring aura into it and lazily throwing it at some random direction.

The bullet flew into the air, into the thick forest. A second later, an Ursa fell on the ground with a hole on its head.

"Keep your eyes open. We're still in hostile territories." Rayeth told the group, his tone completely bland knowing that any Grimm that would cross them would certainly meet their makers.

"Did he just killed the Ursa by throwing a bullet?" Jaune asked, incredibly impress at the speed in which the bullet travelled through air.

"He used Aura to increase his throwing strength and ignite the dust that's incase by the bullet. It's a pretty basic technique for those who prioritize Aura Combat." Ren said while preventing Nora from poking the dead Grimm with her hammer. "Still, normally, that won't be enough to kill a fully grown Ursa, even considering the speed of the bullet. Maybe the bullet that he threw has some trick in it." Ren guessed after reevaluating how the Ursa fell.

"He was advanced two years from Signal Academy, and I hear that Signal is one of the best introductory combat school in Vytal." Pyrrha commented, offering her knowledge to the group. "It's difficult to get into the school and it's even more difficult to graduate."

"Don't remind me." Yang groaned while giving Pyrrha a thumbs up to clarify her words. "To get admitted to Signal, we had to run a hundred different drills in two hours, pass a written exam in half hour, and survive getting hammered in an hour against a specific instructor. To graduate, we had to fight everyone in our year for an entire day, and whoever is left standing when the day is done are those given diplomas. Those who fell have another four months in Signal for additional training before they are let go."

"Signal is run by the Commander-in-Chief of Vale's Military so the curriculum there is heavily militaristic." Rayeth commented while remembering the person who had help him establish the foundation of his fighting style. "Not to mention barbaric considering who is in charge of the school."

"Why didn't you apply to Atlas Academy then?" Weiss asked, eyeing her partner curiously.

"I don't want to be stiff like my uncle." Yang shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"I want to be a Huntsman, not a soldier. Being a soldier is too restrictive for my taste." Rayeth added, having experience being around soldiers due to the way his uncle trained him.

"Speaking of which, I never thought in my wildest dream that Uncle Qrow would let you go that easily." If there was one thing that Yang hated about their Uncle, it is his obsession of giving Rayeth the most brutal training possible for him to become a 'complete (perfect) huntsman'.

"Professor Ozpin talked to uncle, and I had beaten everyone enrolled in Signal already, including you and your entire graduating class." Rayeth said thoughtfully. "Uncle probably thinks that I'm ready for this level of combat."

"After that performance, I agree with him." Blake commented and was generally agree upon by everyone there, even by Weiss.

"Thanks partner."

Yang turned her attention to the black haired beauty that was her brother's partner.

"So, you're my little bro's partner?" Yang said slowly, looking at the girl from head to toe.

Blake had expected this from the blonde powerhouse. It was clear to everyone that the siblings were close, evident on the fact that the two shared a long, passionate embrace after the Death Stalker was put down and the fact that they were walking extremely close together. Blake had expected the blonde woman to be interrogating/threatening her in the future.

It seems that would start now.

"Yes, I am." Blake answered in an affirmative.

"The two of us already came to an understanding, Yang, so cool your jets." Rayeth assured his sister as he grabbed her hand and turn her attention back to him. "This won't be a repeat of what happened to Signal, so no need to worry." Rayeth added with a warm smile.

"I'm not actually going there, little bro." Yang said, frowning slightly at the reminder of what her brother went through in his two years in Signal Academy. Pettiness and jealousy have always accompany him. Hopefully, it did not follow him all the way to Beacon.

"So you won't be scaring her away?" Rayeth asked with a raised brow, his eyes focused on his sister expectantly.

"No…Not yet." The last part was said in a whisper as she once again looked at Blake. "You want to trade." Yang offered with a smile that was borderline threatening. "I'll be willing to take my brother of your hands if you're willing to take this banshee of my hands."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in offence.

"That's not going to work, Yang." Rayeth said while taking out three bullets from his utility belt and once again throwing those bullets at random direction. In seconds, three Beowolves fell while two others lunge at him. "Have I ever mention how much I hate travelling through a Grimm infested forest with a group more than two to four?"

"You have." Yang said while watching dispassionately as Ren and Pyrrha took down the two Beowolves in a blink of an eye. "And what do you mean that won't work? Don't you want to have your favorite sister as your partner?" There was slight hurt in Yang's playful voice that was, for some reason, only picked up by Nora.

The hyperactive girl focused her whole attention at the siblings.

Rayeth reached over his head and patted his sister on the head. "Two reasons that that won't work. Firstly, there are millions of cameras in this forest and the instructors have probably taken note of all the pairs. Secondly, I think they won't break the long, standing tradition of pairing between hunters unless something extremely special comes by." Rayeth retracted his hand from his sister's head before casually waving at a certain direction. "And as good as we are working together sis, we are not that special."

Nora looked on interest as the seemingly permanent smile on Yang's lips falter. Slightly, very slight, but it did falter.

"And you don't have to worry about anything sis. The normal hunters unit composed of four individuals. Believe me, you, Blake, and…" Rayeth trailed off as he awkwardly look at Weiss. "I forgot, I didn't get your name."

Weiss looked offended at this. "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of…"

"I didn't asked for a life story, just a name. Weiss Schnee, got it." Rayeth cut her off before she could start a tirade. "I care only for a name and that you can used that weapon of yours decently. After that, what or who you are means less than nothing to me."

Instead of being angry, Weiss looked taken back at those words while Blake raised a brow in interest.

Rayeth ignored this in favor of focusing his attention on his sister.

"You, me, Blake, and Weiss will be in the same team together. That's the most logical combination. That is what I'll do if I'm in charge of the pairing. The four of us would make a perfect first reaction unit." Rayeth whispered to his sister confidently. "Those four, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora would make a perfect extraction or ambush unit. It's likely that they would be group together." Rayeth added, sparing a glance to the two other pairs with them.

"Don't worry sis, you'll still be able to look after me and act like the overprotective sister that I love, but try not to overstep your boundaries when it comes to my partner and yours. Let's respect the system for a bit."

Yang could only concede, wishing and hoping that her brother was correct in his assumption.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Rayeth, Yang, and their respective partners lined in front the auditorium stage as those who had succeeded in the initiation were announce, group together, and assign team names.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Four males stood in front Professor Ozpin and for some reason, Rayeth could not help but frown at the four.

"Not wanting to sound judgmental, but those four look like thugs." Rayeth whispered quietly so that only those near him can hear him.

"You're not the only one." Weiss commented with a single nod. "Those guys look like ruffians."

"Try not to get along, you two." Yang joked humorously while Blake shook her head at the antics of her new acquaintances.

"The four of you retrieve the black bishop pieces." Professor Ozpin announced while eyeing all four boys in front of him neutrally. "From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester."

A round of applause from the gathered freshmen and seniors echoed in the auditorium. When the applause died, the newly dubbed Team CRDL vacated the stage.

"Moment of truth." Yang mumbled nervously, fingers cross.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie."

"YES!" Yang exclaimed happily, pulling her brother close to her with a one-arm hug. "You were right!" Yang stated while casually and affectionately rubbing her cheeks on the top of his head.

"The four of them are an ideal Extraction and Ambush Team." Not showing any discomfort and merely allowing his sister to display her affection towards him, Rayeth explained as their partners directed questioning looks at him. "Between his prowess in Aura Combat and athleticism (Rayeth pointing at Ren) and her brute strength (Rayeth pointing at Nora), those two alone can take out any number of hostiles in quick succession and with ease."

Rayeth then looked intently at Pyrrha. "And then her. I have never seen anyone with such natural and high affinity in combat before in my life." Rayeth commented, eyes firmly set on Pyrrha. "I honestly don't want to fight her even in my best day."

"She's that good, huh." Yang could only smile at the glint in her brother's eyes.

"Of course she's that good. She'd won the Mistral Regional Tournament Four years straight." Weiss informed the siblings.

"She'd be perfect in any team." Rayeth stated before shifting eyes on Jaune. "I honestly feel nervous about that guy." Rayeth said while giving Jaune a worried look. "He has a good head on his shoulders but his fighting skills are…"

"Pathetic…" Weiss said, finishing Rayeth's sentence with her harsh opinion.

"Abysmal…" Blake added her own two cents.

"Both…" Yang pitched in her opinion as well.

"Unpolished." Rayeth stated while giving his companions a pointed look.

"That's putting it lightly." Weiss resisted the urge to snort, though those words from Rayeth reminded her that the person that she was speaking to was still a child in a way.

"He'll need a lot of work for him to not be a hindrance to his team." Blake stated firmly.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR (Juniper)…" Rayeth chuckled lightly when he saw Nora jumping of her feet and embracing her partner.

"Led by…"

"Pyrrha…" Weiss whispered and both Yang and Blake nodded, seeing that it was logical.

"Jaune…" Rayeth, on the other hand, disagreed with them.

"…Jaune Arc" Ozpin announced, greatly surprising those who knew of Pyrrha's reputation.

The most surprised though was Jaune while Pyrrha looked very happy for her partner.

"Look alive guys, it's our turn." Rayeth proceeded to gently push all three towards the stage as team JNPR vacated the stage.

"Finally Blake Belladonna, Rayeth Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long." Professor Ozpin called and the four immediately took the stage.

For some reason, there was a glint in Professor Ozpin's eyes that made Rayeth's chest swell in pride as well as filled him with nervousness.

"The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From today onwards, you four will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by…"Professor Ozpin locked eyes at Rayeth.

Rayeth, for his part, only sigh and nod in resignation.

"…Rayeth Rose."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You expected to be assigned as the leader of your team, didn't you, Mr. Rose?"

After the announcement of teams, Rayeth momentarily left his team to retrieve his luggage, as well as to track there's if possible.

When he arrived in the place where he had hid his bag, he was genuinely surprised to see Professor Glynda Goodwitch standing beside his luggage.

"Professor, good afternoon." Rayeth greeted politely and respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rose." Glynda greeted back curtly. "If you may, please answer the question." Glynda requested.

Rayeth could only smile awkwardly while meeting Professor Goodwitch's gaze.

"Between the four of us, yeah, I'm the most logical choice to be the leader. No disrespect towards the skills of my teammates." Approaching the professor, he reached for his luggage. Lifting it up, he threw it over his back. With a small grunt, he started walking towards the first year dorms. "Should I elaborate?" Rayeth inquired, maintaining the politeness and respect that he always displays when in front of someone stronger than him that was also civil with him.

"Please do." Professor Goodwitch prompted.

Rayeth obeyed.

"As strong as my sister is and as much as I love her, she's a hothead with a temper. She's courageous but also brash, she's the type to hit first and ask questions later, sometimes never. She's also very reckless, which is good or bad depending on the situation. Her emotions sometimes get the better of her if the fight drags on."

"I don't know Schnee that much, but I'll bet that she has a big ego and an even bigger pride. She's probably displease at the fact that someone younger than her is the leader of her team. That'll be a problem that I have to remedy before we get into any team exercises and drills, much less field exercises." Rayeth pinched the bridge of his nose at the headache that he would be having in the near future. "Ego and pride is good in small doses, but a deterrent if one has too much. I saw how Weiss looked when I told her to stick to long range when dealing with the Death Sttalker, that alone is enough for me to know that she'll probably insist on taking point or being Vanguard during missions and exercises, which is stupid. Considering her built and her skill in Dustcraft and with the rapier, she's more of a Support."

"For my own partner, I don't think I could come up with any other reason why she wasn't assigned the leader of the team aside from her lack of initiative as well as her unwillingness to give her complete trust on us. I saw her eyes, when it comes to experience in the field, she has me beat by a mile, but the fact that she did not took command when the Death Stalker appeared tells me that she's either unsure that we would follow her or that her plan would succeed."

After finishing his explanation, he glances at Professor Goodwitch. "Did I sound like a prick?"

"No, you did not." Professor Goodwitch assured him before giving Rayeth pat on the back. "Professor Ozpin has, more or less, the same opinion when it comes to your team. I agree with your overview. You have good eyes, Mr. Rose."

"Thank you Professor." Rayeth bowed his head, genuinely flatter by the compliments of the professor.

"I merely am giving credit where credit is due, Mr. Rose."

"Regardless, thank you." Rayeth insisted with a smile. "Now, professor, may I ask where can I get my team's luggage? I would like for us to be settled in our dorms before we go to bed."

"Follow me, Mr. Rose." Professor Goodwitch instructed and Rayeth obeyed without question. "Before I forget, Mr. Rose."

"Yes, Professor."

"Your performance was breathtaking." Professor Glynda complimented with a smile so vibrant that it stunned Rayeth in his place. "I am looking forward to see you grow, Mr. Rose"


End file.
